New Beginning as Girl
by BlazinNinjaBlade
Summary: How would the series go, if Ranma was actually a girl? SHOUJO AI. Girl-RanmaXAkane! Lots of different twists and turns!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's is the story, which is pretty much the same as the original Ranma 1/2 anime series, but some of it is different. Ranma is a legit girl. She turns into a guy. There are some twists and turns. YES, this is shoujo ai, but no dirty scenes like yuri because I want to keep Ranma 1/2 story to be pure.**

**Unless if you want a little bit of naughtyness, sure, why not. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2**

**ALSO, TRY TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER AS YOU GO! THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter One/Episode One: Here's Ranma.

It was a rainy day, everyone outside was having fun. The kids were playing games with their parents. A kid holding a panda balloon. It was an average there was a strange black colored hair boy, holding what seems to be a backpack, running from a actual panda. Yes, a panda that can run and chase the boy. The boy wore red chinese shirt, with blackish baggy pants. The panda started to attack the boy in front of him swiftly. The boy dodged all the attacks from the panda behind him. Then he flipped over, and faced the panda. _Okay, this has no point of us running around! _The boy thought.

"Hey, you! That's enough already!" the boy yelled. He tosses his backpack to the side. He gets ready to fight, but the panda already started. The boy dodged all the attacks again, and jump high to kick the panda's face. _Stupid panda._The panda falls down, landing on his back. The boy was panting, and turned around to pick up his backpack. Little did he know, the panda got up discretely behind him. _He is so annoying... _The panda punches him hard in the back, hard enough to send him slipping away about five feet away.

"Gah!" The boy turned around. _Ow! When did he get up? _Around his area, there were innocent people hanging out. Holding umbrellas, and chilling out with their attention was directly at the dark hair colored boy. Few seconds later, the panda showed up. That shocked many people that witnessed this. Many murmured,

"I-it's a panda!" The panda gets ready in it's fighting stance again. It attacks the boy. Of course, the boy dodges again.

"Panda?" "It is really a panda!" the audiences again murmured along.

"I told you all along! I'm not interested!" the panda strikes again. _Okay, this is for real. _This time the boy grabs the arm of the panda, and pulls over to slam the panda to the ground. "Picking my fiancee like that for me!" When the panda landed on the ground, the boy picks up his backpack, panting.

"I'm going back to China! Stay like that forever, for all I care!" with that, the boy walks away. _Finally, about time he gave up. _Once again, the panda gets up quickly, grabs the street sign nearby, and whacks it against the boy's head. _Augh. _The audiences' faces were in shock. The boy fell to the ground, due to his panda picks up the boy, puts him across his shoulder, and walks away. Again, murmurs.

"Oh my! Look at what the panda did to the boy!" The panda didn't want to attract anymore attention.

"Grawr! Grawr!" The panda tries to scare off the people. Then walks off.

* * *

At a certain house, there was an man who had long black colored hair, with a little mustache added to that. He cried. "Today's the day Ranma will finally arrive!" he said, while holding a postcard with a picture of an panda.

"I have been waiting this day!" He turns around. "Hey! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" he called out to his daughters upstairs. Kasumi was at the kitchen, getting ready to cook. Nabiki was on her bed, reading a book. And Akane... _Huh? She's not in her room._ "Is Akane here?" It turns out she was in the dojo, that was connected to their house. In front of her was three - layered cinder stone blocks placed, and she chops it. Without a problem.

"Phew, not bad, huh?" she said to herself. _I think I've gotten good! _Suddenly, a flash blinded her. Her sister, Nabiki, was waiting out at the door. Nabiki took a picture of Akane and says,

"There you go again! Because you are doing all this martial arts stuff, no wonder the boys 'like' you, not in the normal way!"

"Mind your own business! Unlike you, Sis... I HATE BOYS!" she screamed. _Boys are so annoying, makes me want to punch them! Especially perverted ones! _Nabiki shrugged,

"Then I guess this has nothing to do with you." said Nabiki as she walked out. _What is she talking about? _Akane was curious to what Nabiki was up to, so she decided to follow to the living room, where their father, Soun, and sister, Kasumi, awaits. All three of them sit in front of their father.

* * *

"Fiance?" Soun nodded.

"Yes. He is the son of my good friend. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three were to marry him... And carry on this training hall, then our family legacy will be secure." Akane interuppted.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You can't just decide this like that! Count me out!" Nabiki then suggested,

"Well, you should wait until you meet him. You never know, he may be handsome more than what you think. Right, Daddy?" _What? This is too sudden! He can't decided it like that right away! _Akane thought. Akane looks away. "Hmmph." Her dad laughed, "Hahahaha! He will be here very soon." Then he talks seriously. "Ranma and his father have been on a training mission. Recently, they crossed into China."

Nabiki asked, "What does this Ranma look like? Is he handsome?" _If he is... I want him... BAD. _Soun laughed intelligently.

"Hahahaha! ... I don't know." Everyone sweatdropped.

"You don't know?" Nabiki angrily asked. Soun answered back.

"Well, I haven't seen them for so long. So no, I haven't met him yet." There was an awkward silence between all of them. _I can't believe this! _Akane crossed her arms, and frowned.

* * *

Outside, there was the panda still holding onto the boy. The boy had came to his sense and yelled out, "Hey! Let go of me you idiot!" The panda ignored him, and continued on to go to this certain household.

"Where are you taking me?!"

* * *

Ding dong!

There was yelling that can be heard in the house.

"Hey, let go! I don't want to a part of this!" Kasumi stood up.

"Oh, we have guests!" Nabiki got excited,

"Ohhhh! It must be Ranma!" _I can't wait to take a piece of his... _She runs into the hallway that leads to the door. Soun called out,

"Saotome! I've been waiting so long!" then he runs after Nabiki. Kasumi and Akane waits for them to finish. Kasumi sighed, "I hope he is older than me..." _I only take interest in older men... _Suddenly, Nabiki and their father come running back. They were frightened. A huge panda, carrying an angry boy on his shoulder, is in their house. _W-what the..._

"Hey let go! Stop! You are scaring them!" The boy tries to hit the panda, but the panda manages to pull it off. _Let go already! It's already embarassing enough! _The daughters hid behind Soun.

"D-Dad, are these your friends?" Soun shook his head, indicating that he has no idea who they are. Nabiki asked, "If they are not your friends, then what's a PANDA doing here?" Soun shook his head again. _I don't remember being friends with a panda! _The panda walked closer. Soun got a little scared. _Is the panda going to attack me? _Suddenly, the panda stops, and puts the boy down. _Eh?_

Soun looked at the boy, who was standing there shyly.

"Y-you wouldn't be... Ranma?" The boy answered back, "I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm sorry about this." then looks down in shame. Soun smiles, "So you are Ranma!" Nabiki cheerfully said,

"Wow! He is handsome!" _Damn, thank god I didn't give up on him like Akane did. _Then Soun hugs him. "It's so good to have you here!" Ranma was shaking while in Soun's arms. _I-is he seriously... touching me? Grrrrr... _

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. PERVERT!" Everyone was confused. _A boy called their father a pervert? But he isn't a girl, so what makes their father a pervert? _The boy screams with his eyes closed and punches Soun, as a result of him falling unto unconsciousness. "Kya!" The boy realized what he did. "Whoops." He blacks out. His daughters surrounded their father.

"Daddy, you okay?" "Oh, Father!" "Dad?"

* * *

Soun finally woke up. "W-what happened?" Everyone was sitting, surrounding him. He got up. "Ranma punched you. And you fainted." Nabiki answered. "W-why would you punch me Ranma?"

"Um... It's a long story..." Ranma answers back shyly.

"Why did you call him a pervert? You're not even a girl." Nabiki stated. Akane decided to help him out. _Should I explain it?_

"Nabiki, leave him alone. He is our guest!" Akane puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder. _Sigh... I might as well get to know him._

"I'm Akane, let's be friends! Want to check out our dojo?" Akane kindly asked. Ranma nodded, "Sure!" Nabiki looked at them.

"Akane... Are you feeling okay? I thought you hated boys." Akane replied quickly,

"I hate boys, but not EVERY boy. Geez, get your facts right! C'mon, Ranma." Ranma follows Akane to the dojo.

"You study Kenpo, right?" Akane curiously asked. Ranma answered back,

"Yeah, just a little bit." _I'm a black belt on this one, _Ranma thought. Akane thought of something.

"Let's have a little match!" "A match?"

"Yeah! Just for fun! But since you are a boy, I won't go easy on you." Ranma looked uncomfortable. _Okay, maybe it is a good time to tell her._

"Uh... Yeah, sure." They both stood facing each other. Akane gets in her fighting stance, and Ranma just stood there. Akane starts her first punch. Ranma dodges it. "Huh?" Akane punches again. "W-wait!" Dodged. Punches. Dodged.

"I need to tell you something!" Akane ignored him. They did this several times. Akane was panting.

"Why won't you attack me?" _Because I don't want to hurt you! Besides, what's important is what you are going to find out who I am! _Then she punches harder than before, but ends up hitting through the wall. "Huh? Where did she go?" Ranma flipped over Akane, and when he landed, he was behind her. He poked her head. Akane was shocked.

"Look, I need to explain tha-" Ranma was interuppted by Akane's anger. Akane got angry. "I NEVER LOSE TO BOYS!" She kept attacking. Of course, Ranma dodges all of the attacks. Soon enough, Akane gave up.

"This is why I hate boys!" she stormed off. Ranma was worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ranma said, and thought _She is really getting the wrong idea!_

Akane walks off to her room. _H-how... Can I lose to a boy like him? He acts like it's nothing when I attack him! What a show off. _She shivered. _What if he attacks me if I cannot defend him off?_

* * *

The panda walks into the bathroom to take a hot bath. It got in, and almost all the water spilled out.

* * *

Few minutes later, in the living room was Soun and a unknown man. They seem to be very friendly towards each other. Nabiki walks pass by the room, then realizes the man, so she took another look, and walked away. At this time, Soun was crying, even the strange man too. Soun said,

"So that's how it is..." The strange man with a bandana on his head nodded. _You may not believe it... but it is the truth._

Kasumi walked upstairs with Ranma following her. Kasumi showed him the room where he will be sleeping. "Ranma, this will be your room." Ranma settles down his backpack.

"Why don't you go take a bath? Rinse off the sweat fast, right?" Ranma sweatdropped,

"U-uh... No, thanks." Kasumi started to scold him.

"You must! You need to be clean!" She lends him a towel. "Y-yes." Ranma slowly walks to the bathroom, while Kasumi goes downstairs to prepare walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sis! You know who that strange man in our living room?" Kasumi was taking out ingredients from the fridge.

"Who knows." _Huh, I'm not the only one that saw him. Never seen him in the house before. _Then Kasumi remembers. _Ranma should be done already with the bath. Boys take baths quicker, right? _

"Ah, can you please tell Akane to take her bath? Thanks."

"Sure." Nabiki walks out. Ranma was in the bathroom. He was in nude, and splashes himself in cold water. "Brrrrr! That's freezing!" Akane was in the room connected to the bathroom. She takes off her clothing. He decided to get into the hot water, hesitantly. A naked girl was in the hot bath. Her hair was red, and had a little pony tail at the end.

"What should I do? They are bound to find out sooner or later. Oh well, I got to finish up before someone sees me." The red headed girl got up. Just when she walks off the bath, Akane opens the door. Akane and her stared at each other. It was awkward...

"Oh, I'm sorry." Akane apologizes and closes the door. The redheaded girl looked down on herself. _Crap, now she will think I'm a weirdo._

* * *

Akane walked outside, and leaned against the door. She breathe in... And screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Then she ran all over the place. The bandana man and Soun were at the living room, chatting, and drinking beer. Akane ran to the living room, and picked up the table, the strange man and Soun were using, and lifted it. They quickly took their precious alcohol, and took it off the table.

"I'm going to beat her up!" Akane shouted. _What's a stranger doing in the bathroom? _Akane was so mad, that she didn't see the bandana man. The strange man with an bandana on his head and Soun looked up at her. Kasumi and Nabiki came to the living to check what the problem was.

"Akane, what are you doing with a table?" Kasumi asked, like it was nothing new. Akane replied back, "There was a stranger in the bathroom!" Nabiki said, "Then why didn't you chase her out?" Akane shouted back,

"Because I didn't know what to do!" Kasumi had a confused face.

"That's weird. I thought Ranma finished taking a bath there..." Suddenly, a higher voice popped up that none of the Tendo family recognized.

"Um..." All attention was towards the redheaded girl. Akane angrily asked, "W-who are you?" The redheaded girl answered,

"I'm Ranma Saotome." she looked down in shame, "I'm sorry about this." _This is so embarassing. _It was silent and awkward.

"I thought you said you had a son! Not a daughter!" Soun angerily asked. The bandana man shrugged,

"Well, since she's my only child, AND she can turn into a man, I thought this would be okay..." Soun popped a vein. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Uh... This is for to carry on the tradition of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" The bandana man said, trying to redeem himself. Soun shook himself back to reality.

"Huh, let's see what happens. I might approve it, if only Ranma proves herself worthy!" _Phew, thank god he agreed._

* * *

"Let me introduce them once again." said Soun. He pointed at the bandana man, "This is your father's good friend..." the bandana man finishes it for him.

"The name's Genma Saotome. And this is my daughter, Ranma Saotome." Ranma nods. Nabiki had the dope face,

"What's the meaning of this?" and Kasumi asked politely,

"Are you really him? The guy from before?" Genma starts to explain.

"Well... I don't know where to begin. First of all, here's a hint for you starters." Genma gets up, and picks up Ranma. Then with a huge yell, he throws Ranma at the the koi pond, nearby. She dunks into the pond. Everyone comes over to see what was happening. They watched as Ranma's head gets out of the pond. There was a lower voice.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"Kasumi says,

"Oh my. She turned back to boy." Genma walks over to the pond. He starts crying in happiness.

"I can't believe this! I have always wanted a boy like this! But instead, I have a daughter! I'm so glad that she turns into a boy so I can finally feel like she is part of the manhood!" Ranma got mad, and jumped out of the pond. _Why that punk! _He landed on his feet, behind his father, and kicked him into the pond. Genma got out. He turned into a panda. Everyone had a shocked face. _What? He's that weird panda?_

"Like your in the position to talk!" Ranma scoffed. He punched the panda. And that started the fight. Kasumi was the first to speak.

"Father... You have such unusual friends." Soun sweatdropped.

"Well, I think this is related to their dangerous training mission in China... Let's have them share the full details." When they finished drying up, and clean, they sat down. Then Genma explains...

"It all started a month ago. In order to continue our warrior training, my daughter and I traveled to China to find a new place to train. It was in China's Mt. Quanjing Region... That we finally came to the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo..."

* * *

Ranma in girl form and Genma were arriving to the area. This was their FIRST time going here. There was a Chinese man who was able to speak Japanese.

"Welcome to famous training ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo."

"Are you prepared, Ranma?" Genma asked his daughter. Ranma says, "This place ain't bad than I thought." The Chinese man was confused. "You two very strange. This place very dangerous. No one ever use them. There's more than one hundred of cursed springs here. And each one has it's own sorrow story!" They both don't know anything about the springs. All they care about is to train, train, and train. Without letting the Chinese man finish, Genma shouts, "Follow me, Ranma!" They both jumped on their own bamboo poles. The Chinese man worried.

"Hey! I no finish the sorrow story! Don't go there!" the Chinese man shouted. Genma says,

"I'm not going easy on you, girl!" Ranma grins, "Just the way I like it!" They start attacking other. They land on the poles again for support. The Chinese man cries out,

"Very bad if you fall in spring!" But it was too late, Ranma kicked Genma into one the springs.

"What's wrong, old man? Got tired already?" Ranma smirked. _C'mon, we came here for nothing? _Few seconds later, a panda dashed out of the spring, and lands on one of the bamboo poles without any problem. _A... panda? _This surprised Ranma.

"W-what is that?" The Chinese knew what he was doing.

"Spring of the Drowned Panda! There was a tragic legend of a panda that drowned there 2,000 years ago! Now whoever fall into there take body of panda!" Ranma shouted, "This is the first time we've heard about it!" While he was distracted, the panda kick him, in result of him falling in one of the springs. The Chinese runs to where Ranma landed in.

"Ahhh, that is the Spring of Drowned Boy! A tragic legend of boy who drowned there 1,500 years ago! You now take body of boy." Ranma's head reached out of the spring. He looked down. He shivered. He opens his pants, hesitantly looked down, and freaked out. _Oh my god... WHAT IS THAT? _"AAHHHHH!" The Chinese man says intelligently,

"You see? You turn into boy!"

* * *

"And that's the story of how we have the curse." Genma finishes.

"You had to take us to that stupid place, old man!" Ranma shouted angrily. Genma then replied,

"You sound like a boy!" Then he picks up Ranma, and once again, throws him into the pond. The same process happens again. Soun then finishes the other. "And when you get poured with hot water, you turn back to normal." He takes out a hot kettle, and pours it on the panda. The panda turns back to Genma.

"T-Tendo, that was a little too hot..." Then Soun tries to pour some on Ranma, but he avoids it.

"But when poured with cold water, Ranma turns into a boy, while Genma turns into a panda." Then Soun laughs. "Well, you don't really have a problem now. You can turn into a man, and marry one of my daughters!" Ranma growled,

"Girls don't marry other girls!" _This is stupid!_

"Look! That is Kasumi! She is nineteen." Then he points to Nabiki. "That is Nabiki. She is seventeen." Then lastly, he points to Akane, who was frowning. "And Akane. She is sixteen."

"She'll be your fiancee. Pick whoever you want." Ranma looked confused.

"But I'm a gi-" Kasumi and Nabiki both sat beside Akane. Kasumi interuppted,

"Well, it's decided then! It's Akane." Then Nabiki agreed, "They are made for each other." Akane fought back, "This isn't funny! Why does it have to be me?" Nabiki replied quickly, "You hate boys, don't you?" Kasumi nodded. "Yes! You are lucky that Ranma can be both genders!"

"You got to be kidding me! I'm not going to marry that weirdo!" Akane scoffs. Ranma angrily answered, "Hey, hey! Who are you calling a 'weirdo'?"

"You are a girl, but yet you turn to a boy! That's weird alright!" Akane talks back. "And besides, you saw me in nude, you pervert!"

"Whoa there, you are the one who walked in on me!" Ranma protested. _Get your facts right! _Akane fights back,

"Yeah, that's different when you can turn into a guy! Seeing an actual girl nude is a huge deal!" Their fathers started laughing. Soun said, "Look, we already have a couple here!" Akane yells,

"We are having a fight here! The point is that I'm not going to marry someone like you! I refuse to!"

Ranma says, "I refuse too! Goodbye!" Then he walks away. Genma stops his daughter.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Ranma?"

"Back to China! That's where I'm going! I have to find a way to cure this stupid curse! I don't have time for fiances." _I really want to turn back to normal for good, then I don't have to risk this stupid situation. _Ranma turns to face Akane. "And by the way..."

"I noticed that you took a good look on me too. At least, I'm not a tomboy anymore! But you do! Hahaha! I'm way better looking than you!" Ranma continued to laugh. _That punk! She did not just say that! _Akane thought. She got pissed off and picked up the table she had lifted before, and slammed it down on Ranma. Her dad said, "Yup, she deserved that one." He blacked out.

* * *

Ranma woke up. "Ah, that hurts!" He said with his hand on his head. "Oh, she's awake!" Kasumi said. "Don't think too bad of Akane. She is a sweet girl, but dangerous." Ranma scoffs,

"Pfffft, no kidding." Nabiki sweatdropped, "Sis, you are not helping at all."

Akane was now in the shower. _That Ranma! Who does she think she is? Trying to ruin my life?_ She thought. Ranma got ready to take off her clothes. This time, she was in his boy form. As she walks towards the door, Akane opens it.

Again, an awkward moment, especially when Ranma is in her boy form. Akane lifted her shaking hand. Guess what? She bitch slapped the boy Ranma.

* * *

Nabiki tries to help out Akane. "But she's a girl, it doesn't matter if she's in her guy form!" "It's not okay! A BOY saw me nude this time!"

At Ranma's side, where Genma is sitting next to her. Ranma is in her normal form, with a huge bruise on her cheek. Genma tries to help out too. "C'mon! She's cute! That makes a fiancee even better!"

"She is not cute." Ranma bluntly stated. She looked over to Akane. Akane looked back, and they both glared at each other.

"Hmmmph." Akane turned back around.

"Not cute at all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do read and review! Please do criticize! It took me forever to finish writing this first chapter! Here comes more shoujo ai twists!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed on my first chapter! I know it was kinda of hard to understand! But trust me, when we get to situations like Shampoo, the Romeo and Juliet play, and many more, there are different pathways! That's what I mean by twists and turns! Here's chapter two! By the way, it's not like I'm going to copy word for word on the anime, only the important parts!**

**Sure, you may think this is getting boring, but it gets better with the series! Hope you stick with me!**

* * *

Chapter Two/Episode Two: School is No Place for Horsing Around.

Akane was outside doing her morning excercise. She finished, and decided to go home. When she arrives back there, there was so much noise. Thwak! Bak! Boom!

"Hiya! Waaah! Kya!" there was a lot of punching and things breaking. Akane was surprised. _What is so noisy here? _She went to check, and it was Ranma, and her dad fighting.

Just then, Ranma was kicked into the pond nearby them. Kasumi called out for them.

"Breakfast is ready!" Genma smirks,

"Let's finish for now." He leaps of the stones he was on, and walked towards the living room. Before his feet even reached to the house, cold water splashed all over on him. And a pan was smacked at him too.

"NOW we are finished." Ranma scoffs, trying to dry off his uniform. Kasumi gasps.

"Oh no, I guess I have to take out some bamboos!" She literally took out some. Everyone went back to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Wait, what? School?" Ranma asked, confusingly. Ranma was in her girl form. Genma nodded,

"Since we are staying here for awhile, you might as well go to school." Her father said. Ranma thought, _Why does he always decide on everything?! Why can't we just leave so I can find the cure for my curse?_

"Why you! Why should I go to school?" Ranma yelled at her father. She kicked him down before he could even respond.

"Well, you are sixteen, right? You have to go to school, unless if you want to be dumb, Ranma." Nabiki said, while in her school unifrom.

"Is that your uniform, Nabiki?" Ranma raised her brow as the sight of the uniform for school. _That's a uniform for girls? I don't to wear a stupid dress!_ Nabiki grinned,

"Obviously you don't want to wear it, especially when you accidentally turn into a boy." Ranma nodded quickly,

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Nabiki looked at Ranma. She was still wearing her Chinese shirt, with baggy pants. Nabiki shrugged, "Just wear whatever, honestly, I think the school don't really cares about the uniforms, hardly ever. Just make sure you confirm yourself a female, just incase if you want girls chasing you around too." Ranma thought_,Why would girls chase me anyways? I'm a girl for the one hundredth time! I have to avoid cold water at school if I don't want to be caught._

"Uh.. Well, Nabiki, I don't want you telling people about my curse... Especially the fiancee thing. It would be weird because... You know... We are both girls... Please, I don't want to go through this embarassment!" Ranma begged. Nabiki smiled,

"Well, you owe me a lot for something like that is huge. Okay?"

"Whatever." She continued,

"Alright, well Akane will be taking you to school." With that, Nabiki leaves. Then suddenly, the panda appeared, and handed Ranma her backpack. "Uh, thanks." She starts heading towards the door, then thought, _Wait, I don't even know where school is! I guess I'll have to wait for Akane to finish and walk with me. Besides, I really need to apologize to her for a lot of things_. Ranma thought thoroughly. Akane finally finishes up, and walks up to Ranma.

"Hey, ready to go?" She smiles. Ranma blushes a little, not too much for Akane to notice. _D-Did she just smile at me? W-whatever_.

"Uh, yeah. Lead the way."

* * *

Ranma was walking on the fence like it wasn't problem. Her balance was perfect. Below Ranma in few inches, was Akane in her school uniform. Looking like an average girl. Ranma looks at her. _She looks so peaceful... Wasn't she mad at me yesterday? I might as well ask her while we walk to school_.

"Hey, um, Akane?" Ranma gently asks below her, while still walking on the fence.

"Yes?" Akane said, while still looking at the front. _Okay, at least she didn't give me an attitude, maybe this is a good time for us to really know each other_, Ranma thought.

"You look happy now, unlike yesterday... Why's that?" Akane looked up at her. "What do you mean?" Ranma explains, "Well, yesterday... You were kind of violent and mean to me. And right now, you act as if nothing had happened. Why's that?" Akane smiled.

"Well, honestly, I'm glad you are actually a girl, because when I lost to you, I thought you were a boy. You are stronger than me, but I really hated losing to boys. So what happened was just me losing to a girl, so I don't need to worry about a boy.. You know, molesting me and all."

Ranma blushed and almost fell of the fence, "Woah, woah. Even if I was a boy, I wouldn't even do that!" Akane laughed. Ranma smiled, _So I guess she's not mad at me anymore. Thank god, I didn't want to deal with a violent girl her._ They were about to reach the high school, which is new to Ranma. Ranma lands on the ground from the fence with a somersault. As she stood there proud, an old lady spills water near her. Ranma became a boy again. _Why at this time? That was random! Great, now Akane is going to be mean to me_. Akane sweat dropped.

"Uh... I don't think I should go to school as a boy..." Akane giggled, "That's not a problem, here. Let's go to the doctor's office." Akane grabs Ranma's arm and drags her to an building. Inside the building, it was neat, and clean. Everything was organized.

"Wait here, I'll get some hot water." Akane said as she walked somewhere to get hot water. As Ranma waits, he thought, _Huh? She's not that bad, eh?_ Without him noticing, a skeleton hand grabs his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Ranma just backs away. There was a man holding on the the skeleton as if it's a puppet.

"Hello there, Sir! How are you doing?" The man with glasses asked.

"G-good." Ranma replied, trying to process whatever just happened. The man made the skeleton bow,

"This is Betty! Is this structure beautiful?" He asked. Ranma sweatdropped,

"Uh... Sure." The man with glasses smiled.

"Ranma! Here's some hot water! Oh, ! Good morning!" she said while smiling. Dr. Tofu smiled back,

"You haven't been getting injuries, have you?" Akane shook her head, and smiled shyly. Ranma took a look at this scene. _Ohhh... I see what is going on..._ And smirked. Later, Ranma changed back to her girl form. School was about to start, so Ranma and Akane start running.

"That guy seems to look like he does martial arts." Akane kept running,

"Yeah, how did you know?" "Well, the way he snuck up behind me without me knowing... He's pretty good to be normal like that." Akane smiled. Ranma continued, "By the way, Akane." Ranma wanted to apologize whatever happened yesterday and about the sudden engagement.

"Better make it quick! We won't have much time because I have something else to do!" Akane says, gritting her teeth. _She had something to do? Well, I better make it fast._

"Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday for everything, especially about the engag-" Ranma was interrupted by the school's bell. They arrived at the school grounds. There was a huge pathway to the school's door. Besides the pathway, was trees that were planted in a organized pattern to decorate the looks of the school. _Man, this place is huge._ Ranma thought. Suddenly, a bunch of boys showed up. _What the?_

"Here, hold on to my bag, Ranma." Akane frowned, while throwing the bag to Ranma. _Did she even listen to what I was saying? What is she doing?_ Ranma sweatdropped. _Is she planning to fight all these boys? What's the big deal?_ Akane was running towards the center of boys, who were chanting,

"I love you, Akane! Please be mine!" They all charged at her. _What? All of them are going against one? _But it wasn't a problem. Akane fought against every boy. _Damn, she's good,_ Ranma thought, until a voice called out for her name. "Ranma! Look up here!" She looked up. There was Nabiki with two other girls in the inside of school, talking to Ranma out the window.

Nabiki continued, "This happens everyday! Stop sitting on that wall and just go ahead to school or you will be late!" Ranma wasn't so sure about that. She didn't care late or not, she doesn't want to enter the school without anyone she knows by her side. It's more like she hasn't been to school for awhile, so she might need help. Ranma waits as Akane finishes off all the boys, leaving no one standing.

"Wow, impressive." Ranma clapped. Akane grinned,

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Ranma frowned, _What does she mean by that?_ Suddenly a flower was sent flying towards Akane. She caught it, looked at it, and frowned. _Great_, she thought. Ranma thought she was finished with the boys, she jumped down from the wall.

"Hey Akane, ya done yet?" Ranma walked in front of Akane, who was still looking at the flower. Ranma felt a tiny droplet of water, but wasn't sure if she was just imagining it. Ranma decided to go in the school first, but was stopped by an unknown man. This unknown man was wearing a kendo uniform, and was holding an wooden sword. Ranma was startled,

"W-who are you?" Before the man could say anything, Akane grabbed Ranma's arm. "Look, you, it's almost time for class, so we all need to get going. Bye." She hurriedly says and drags Ranma to the entrance of school. Before even stepping a feet, the kendo man halted them by somehow walking in front of them. Akane angerily asked,

"Can you back off? Seriously?" Ranma agreed,

"Yeah, who are you anyways?" The kendo man smiled,

"As people call me, the Blue Thu-" Ranma interrupted,

"Nope, don't care. Who are you really?" He smiled again.

"You sure are feisty, I like that. I am Kuno Tatewaki! The captain of the Kendo clu-" Ranma and Akane were already gone. Kuno thought, _What the? Where did they go? _Akane was pulling Ranma,

"We are going to be late! We better hurry!"_ That stupid guy!_ Akane thought.

"Am I in your class?" Ranma asked, while trying to keep up.

"Shush, I don't know yet, but the teacher will introduce you. You are more likely to be in my class." Akane hurriedly answered. Finally they stop running. Akane walked in front of one of the doors of this hallway. "Okay, this is the class. C'mon."

* * *

"We have a new student joining us today at Furiken High, in sophomore class. Her name is Ranma Saotome. She has been on a trip to China. This does not excuse the fact that her and Akane were late. Go stand in the hall!" The teacher announces. So both of them walk out, holding a bucket of water.

"Sorry about this, Ranma" Akane apologizes

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. At least we get to get out of class, right? Besides, I'm just glad I'm here alone with you." said Ranma, who smiled. Akane blushed.

"Um... Please don't say that... That's weird..." Ranma was confused. _Was it something I said? Okay, I think I said something like getting out of class and being glad to be with Akane alone... WHAT!_

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Ranma said, blushing while trying to redeem herself. It was silent... Until the kendo man showed up.

"W-what do you want from us?" Ranma asked, startled. "I, Kuno, want you, pigtailed girl." Kuno asked like it was like nothing as a confession.

"What? I don't even know you!" with that, Ranma shoves Kuno who was trying to hug her. Akane hid behind her, laughing quietly. _Why don't you help me off this pervert?_ She could feel his hand touch her butt, and she kicked him out at the window. In result of that, Kuno crashed into the window and fell out.

"Geez... Pant... He deserved that..." Ranma said, panting. Before she could forget, she asked Akane, "What's with these boys? Why are they so into you? Especially when they fight you?" Akane giggled, then frowned.

"Well, you see...

* * *

At a school event, everyone gathered around for Kuno to make an announcement. It was a speech contest.

"If you wish to date Akane Tendo..." Kuno said, slamming his hands onto the desk. "You must defeat her in combat! I, Kuno Tatewaki, will not permit other terms!"

* * *

"So... That means... You fight Kuno every morning? That's got to be tiring!" Ranma whispered, so that she wouldn't disturb the classes. "Yeah, and I always win... Somehow." Akane said without much confidence. Ranma raised her brow. Then she explains,

"Well... I heard that when your opponent is a girl, as the guy, you should fight easy on her." Akane frowned even more.

"Are you calling me weak?" Ranma waved her hands,

"No! No! No! I'm just saying." Then Akane smirked,

"Fine, how about us both GIRLS fight? For real at the dojo?" Ranma grinned,

"Hey, why not? I like challenges."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please do add this to alert, because the story chapter come out fast! Thanks for those that actually reviewed, in DETAIL. Man, those were awesome! Find out next in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it makes me glad that you take your time to turn in my mistakes! But yes, I'm trying my very best to make these chapter to what you really like. I'm sorry if there are parts you don't understand. Okay, so here's the third chapter. Oh, and I stopped doing episode style because I don't want to skip good scenes. Also because I want to skip unimportant stuff, if you catch my drift.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"I'm ready! C'mon!" Akane shouted. She was wearing her dojo uniform, and had her headband on. She puts herself in a fighting stance. In front of her, was a redhead, who smirked. Ranma shouted,

"Come at me!" Ranma was also in her fighting stance. "This time, I'm going to fight for real! Be careful... I'm dangerous!" she bragged. Akane scoffs, keeps her eye on Ranma. _Wow... I haven't noticed but... she's really pretty... She has such nice bright red hair, and nice slim, toned body... Especially her boy side... H-he was okay... I guess. I could say he is kind of handsome..._ Akane thought.

"Hey, Akane? You paying attention?" Ranma asked, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her regular clothing, red short sleeved chinese shirt, with baggy pants. She waved her hand to get Akane's attention. Akane came to her sense. "And you did tell me to fight real... Then I see you dazing off." Akane blushed.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I had something in my mind." Akane raised her fists. Ranma grinned, _I think I know who was on her mind..._

"Who was on your mind? Dr. Tofu?" Ranma said, teasing her with the truth. She raises her fists. Akane blushed even harder.

"W-wait, what? N-no! I-I don't like him or anything! Besides, he already likes someone..." Akane frowned, then angerily swings at Ranma. Ranma dodges them easily, but sweat a little. _I__ could feel strong force coming from those little punches. She must be angry..._ Ranma didn't say anything else, but focused on fighting. She dodges all Akane's forceful punches, and then goes for a punch. It headed for Akane's stomache, but she block it with her two hands, and swiftly kicks one of Ranma's leg. Of course, Ranma jumps high in the air to dodge her attack, and lands on her feet behind Akane's back.

Ranma tries to punch Akane from the back, but Akane crouched, in result, Ranma missed. _Ha! You already used that move before when we first met! Now this a good timing!_ Akane thought. She tries to elbow Ranma behind, but she felt nothing.

"Um, hello? I'm in front of you." Ranma teased, who somehow appeared in front of her. Akane got mad, and again punches with full force. Ranma flips over several times, but accidently whacked herself against the wall.

"Ow! W-what? How did I end slamming myself against the wall?" Ranma complained. Akane laughed, and started the punch her. Ranma tilted her head a little, and Akane's punch went through the wall. Ranma looked at the hand and sweat dropped. She got cornered. Akane smirked. Akane punches her last strike to Ranma, who was about to dodge it with her hands, until someone called out,

"Dinner is ready!" Kasumi called out. Thwak! Akane hit Ranma in the face, hard. She didn't notice until she heard Ranma squeak. "Oh my, oh my. Ranma, are you okay?" Kasumi asked, feeling pity. Ranma cried out,

"Ow!" and started rubbing the bruise that was forming on her cheek. Akane looked down, and gasps.

"S-sorry!" Akane said, with her hand to her mouth. Ranma stood up and grinned, still rubbing her cheek.

"Nah, it's okay. You win this time, hahaha!" Ranma laughed. _Well, technically... I was distracted... Whatever, I'll try to focus really hard next time._ Ranma raised her hand to give a high five. Akane did so. Then laughed.

"W-wow! I did win right?" Akane felt relieved that she was able to defeat Ranma. She looked at the fist she hit Ranma with, then looked at Ranma. "Let's do this again sometime!" she smiled.

"Sure! Ow!" It sure hurts to talk, hahaha." Ranma said. "Let's get going now, I'm starving!" Ranma starts leaving, as the moment she got out, cold water spilled on her. _What the?_ He looked up. It was her own father, hanging on the ceiling just to spill water on her.

"Rinse off the sweat, alright sweetheart?" Genma smirked, "Besides, I don't want to sit next to someone smelly like you." Ranma cracked her knuckles. _Why that old man... _

"You... DON'T SAY THAT TO A GIRL!" with that, Ranma jumped really high, and punched her father.

* * *

Everyone was at the dinner table eating. Ranma was in her boy form. And her father is in his panda form. Soun sweat dropped.

"S-so... Ranma... How was your first day of school?" Soun asked, picking an omelet with his chopsticks. Everyone looked at Ranma. He shrugged.

"I guess it's okay. Except, if these boy are going to continue chasing after Akane, well... I think that's annoying." Ranma answered back. Across from him, Nabiki sat there.

"Ohhhh... Looks like someone is jealous." Nabiki smirked. Everyone laughed. Ranma and Akane looked at each other quickly and blushed, looking away. Ranma shouted out,

"No! I-I'm not! I'm just saying that if were to be Akane, who fights against a bunch of these guys every morning, it would be annoying! I would be pissed off! And just because we are engaged doesn't mean I'm jealous." Ranma said, while shoving everything that was in his rice bowl in his mouth.

"I was wondering... How was the school compared to your other school?" Kasumi asked. Then Genma sweatdropped, and looked at Ranma, who was giving him death glares. Then he turned back to face Kasumi.

"Well, it was totally different... Before we even got the curse... I went to a all-boys school." Ranma answered carefully. Everyone had their eyes wide open, while Genma was still as a rock. "Yeah, I went there as a girl. You see, this old man here raised me as a... BOY! He never told me I was a girl!" Genma scooted a little few inches away from Ranma.

"Huh, no wonder you are a tomboy, like Akane." Nabiki said, while Akane glaring at her. Ranma continued,

"So pretty much... I guess I have a boy's attitude, and probably personality if you could say that. I found out I'm a girl by getting the curse... Grrrr." Ranma snapped his chopsticks, and looked at Genma. He sighed, "Well, at least I'm used to it now." Ranma and everyone finished up their food.

* * *

It was around seven, and Ranma decided to hang out in the dojo. He was just sitting in the center of the room, meditating. He thought, _"It's kind of hard to concentrate when my cheek is still throbbing._ he rubs his bruise.

"Ow... It's painful." He went back to meditating. Few minutes later, the dojo door opened. Ranma opened one of his eyes to see. It was Akane. She had a aid kit in her hand.

"Hi, I brought this so I can treat the bruise I gave you. Hahaha..." Akane said, while lifting the kit. Ranma stopped doing whatever he was doing, and slumped in his seating position.

"Huh? Oh, this? Nah, really I'm fine." Ranma pointed at the bruise. Akane sat down in front of him.

"No, I feel bad. So let me fix it." Akane shyly smiled. Ranma blushed, and gave up.

"S-sure, just be gentle." Ranma said. Akane took out an cotton ball, and some medicinal liquid. She gently dipped the cotton ball onto the liquid, making sure it didn't drain too much. Lightly, she dabs it against Ranma's bruise. Then takes a look at Ranma's boy side. _Geez, her male side... He looks like no other guy... _Ranma stiffened up. She could feel the pain, and it felt like it was burning. Akane could tell it was painful, because Ranma was gritting his teeth.

"Haha, sorry. I'll try doing it more carefully now." she smiled. Ranma goofily smiled, and puts his hand on his head.

"It's okay. By the way, I don't want to sound weird but you are really cute when you smile. You should do it more often!" Akane looked into his eyes and blushed. For some reason, she got mad.

"Don't compliment me as if we are really engaged!" with that, Akane punched Ranma. At the bruise.

"Auuuugh!"

* * *

It was morning, and it was time for school. Ranma walked on the fence as usual, and Akane walked below her.

"So... Are those boys going to fight you again?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded. "Well... Want me to help?" Akane shook her head.

"No. I'm use to it." Then Ranma asked again,

"What about Kuno? We might be late again." Akane frowned upon hearing his name. And they continued to school. Akane did her daily routine, beating up the guys without a problem. Ranma hopped up on the wall and watched. Few minutes later, she finished.

"Honestly, every single morning. I'm sick of it." and walked on to the school's entrance. Ranma followed._ I wonder what happened to that Kuno guy?_ She thought.

* * *

In Nabiki's junior class...

"Huh? Pigtailed girl? Yeah, I know her." Nabiki said, while sitting on Kuno's desk. Kuno's eyes were wide open.

"Y-you do? That girl... I need her!" Kuno shouted. Nabiki sat up straight, and crossed her arms.

"Sure, I can make sure you stay in contact with her... For a little price." Nabiki persuaded.

* * *

Afterschool, at the dojo. Akane and Ranma were sparring. "Hiya! Kya!"

"I'm not going to lose this time! Ranma smirked, as she was about to hit Akane, the door opened. An arm reached out, with a paper in it's hand. Ranma turned her attention towards it. Nabiki walked in with the paper.

"Hey Ranma, I got a message for you. It's from Kuno." Nabiki waved the paper in front of Ranma. _Great, what does he want from me?_ Ranma thought. She grabbed the paper from the Nabiki's hand, and read it aloud.

"Meet me at the fields of Furinken High at this evening at 5:36 pm." Akane looked over and said,

"It's a letter of challenge." Then Ranma ripped the paper. _What the heck? I don't even know him!_ She thought.

"Whatever. I never back down a challenge." Ranma scoffs.

* * *

At the fields of Furinken High, there stood Ranma with her fists balled. _He's late... And he is the one who called me to this place. What a gentleman._ Finally, Kuno appeared a few feet away from her. Ranma noticed that he didn't bring his wooden sword.

"Hey! Where's the wooden sword you always had with you?" Ranma questioned. Kuno smirked, and said,

"I do not need it... But I need you." He throws something at Ranma. Ranma expected it to be something dangerous, and caught it carefully. _Huh? Flowers?_

"W-what is your point? Why am I here?" Ranma asked. _I don't want to waste my time with this pervert!_ Kuno walks away a few feet, then stops.

"Pigtailed girl... I love you." with that, he went further. _Did he just... Confessed to me?_ Ranma blushed. _That was the first time... Someone ever said that to me..._

* * *

"Ah!" Ranma shouted. She sat up. _Oh... I was sleeping. God, I had a bad dream about Kuno doing such things to me..._ Ranma shivered. It was in the morning, and once again, Ranma and Akane were on their way to school. Ranma yawned. _Man, so tired._

"What's wrong? Didn't get sleep?" Akane asked, curiously. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, just woke up from a disgusting dream." Ranma said as she shivered. Akane sweatdropped.

"Then it's best if I don't know. Heck, I don't want to know. Crap! We are going to be late! Let's go!" they both start running. The bell has rung, indicating that they have about five more minutes to get to class. There were boys awaiting for Akane as usual. _They don't even care about their classes, do they?_ Akane fought her way to the entrance as Ranma follows along. When she finishes, a teacher stood there.

"What the heck is going on? Class is about to sta-" he was interrupted by Kuno who knocked him down, and shouted,

"Akane Tendo! I challenge you!" Akane and Ranma thought, _What a jerk!_ They both jumped and high kicked Kuno's face. _S-such beautiful girls!_ He fell down, and Ranma and Akane ran ahead.

* * *

Nabiki was walking home alone. _Wow, can't wait to get my real easy earned money soon!_ She enters her house. "I'm hooooome!" Nabiki looked around for Ranma.

"Hey sis, you know where Ranma is?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi, who was vacuuming the house turned off the machine, answered back,

"She went to sleep when she got back from school. I guess she didn't have enough rest." Kasumi then continued to vacuum. Nabiki quietly walked upstairs, and towards Ranma's room. She opens the door to find her sleeping. Ranma was in her white tank top that was too big, and had shorts on. _Good, this is great timing!_ Nabiki took out her camera and starts taking pictures of Ranma. _Goodness, such a sloppy sleeper!_ Ranma was positioning herself in such naughty ways, and Nabiki took shots of them. Snap! Snap! Snap! After she was done, she left to find Akane. Akane was in the dojo lifting weights. _What a tomboy_! Nabiki took shots of Akane anyway. Akane just saw her.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked, frowning. Nabiki smiled.

"Oh, just keep going. Don't mind me." Nabiki said. _I wonder what she is up to... Sigh. I don't want to know._ Akane continued to lift weights. Snap! Snap! Snap! Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and stuck into the structure of the building.

"Woah, that could hurt someone!" Akane warned. Then Nabiki took a look at it. It had a letter attached to it. _Is it from Kuno again?_ Akane thought. Nabiki smiled, and handed the letter to Akane.

"Go ahead and read it." Nabiki said. Akane took the paper and read it. It said,

"Dear Nabiki Tendo, please come to the Toromaru Cafe tomorrow at noon. Signed Tatewaki Kuno."

* * *

At Toromaru Cafe...

Kuno and Nabiki were at a table chatting. "Okay, why did you invite me here, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki said, while sipping her tea that Kuno paid for her. Kuno took out a doll that was in his hands. And he hands it to Nabiki.

"Please give this doll to the pigtailed girl! This is my gift for her! To show my love!" Kuno chanted. Nabiki stared at the doll and started to snicker. _Yeah right, Ranma's a tomboy, like she is going to like it._

"Bwahahahaha!" Nabiki laughed. Then suddenly stopped. "Seriously? Anyways... Here's some stuff you might like. I got some pictures for you to see, wanna check them out?" Nabiki changed the subject. Kuno sits back.

"Well... I would lik-" Kuno was interrupted by Nabiki,

"Buy me spaghetti and I will think about it." Nabiki tricks him. Few minutes later, she was eating her paid spaghetti. "Okay... Here's the pictures." She takes them out and spreads them and then said, "One picture, 1000 yen please.

* * *

Back at the dojo, where Ranma is awake meditating. Nabiki walked her way home, and looks for Ranma once again. When she finds her meditating, she hands over the doll she had in her hand. "Here's a gift from Kuno." Ranma frowned,

"Seriously? I'm not the kind of girl to like playing with dolls! You should know that, Nabiki! Anyways, let me continue my meditation."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do continue to review and make it enjoyable for readers! Watch out for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for being late! School was starting soon, and I had to catch up my summer reading! Bah! I was grounded too from my laptop and devices. Jeez, parents these days... Anyway, here's chapter four, and thanks for waiting!**

**Please read and review! Don't be afraid to criticize!**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was at morning, where classes have started for everyone. In class, Ranma sat at her desk, which is next to Akane's desk. It was study session, and Ranma had nothing to do.

_Ahhhh... I'm so bored! What should I do? Maybe I can try making friends while I have nothing better to do._ Ranma looked over to see Akane focused in her writing. _She probably gets good grades, unlike me_, Ranma thought. Ranma looks every where in the classroom, to see everyone studying. _Crap, I guess I'm the only one who isn't trying to make good progress... Screw it, I'm still new here. _Ranma raises her hand. Her teacher looked up.

"Yes, Ranma-san?" Her teacher asked, nudging his glasses. Ranma stood up.

"Is it alright if I go to the bathroom?" Ranma asked. The teacher nodded.

"Please be quick because class is almost over, and will be dismissed." The teacher said, then looked back at the textbook he was just reading. Ranma walked across the room quietly, making sure she doesn't interrupt anyone's studying. She reaches to the door, and leaves the room. _Yeah, right. Like I'm actually going to the bathroom. I'll guess I will tour around school, ain't that smart?_

Ranma walks quietly pass the bathroom, and runs upstairs where junior classes were held. _So this is the area where I'm going next year? It makes no difference comparing this hallway from mine. Wait, isn't Nabiki in this grade?_ Ranma discretely look through the first door's window. The older students were busy chatting. _Oh? They are on break while my class is studying? No way! That ain't fair!_

She continues to quietly sneak against the second door, and peeks at the window. The first person she sees was Nabiki, and she was near the door too. _Hey, I see her!_ Ranma lightly taps on the door. Nabiki was talking to her friends. She then looked around, and directly at the door. Nabiki smiled at Ranma, and pointed up her index finger, saying 'wait a minute'. When Nabiki finished talking for few minutes, she walked over to the door. She waved at Ranma, who smiled. Nabiki opens the door.

"Hey, great timing! Remember that your owe me right? Not to tell anyone about your... You know?" Nabiki whispers. Ranma nodded.

"Well, here's something you need to do for me. I was betting my friends with money..." Nabiki started explaining. Ranma thought, _Not surprised. Not at all._

"And the bet was that I, Nabiki, make a boyfriend within two days. You see, this is very important because the bet was about 10,000 yen with four people betting. So I really want to win this." Nabiki continued to explain. Ranma raised her brow. She crossed her arms.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Ranma asked, getting suspicious. Nabiki smirked. She whispered into Ranma's ear quietly.

"Well... Here's the plan..." as Nabiki finishes, Ranma blushed. _W-what? Why would we do that?_

"W-why me? Can't you find someone else? I'm sure they would be interested more than me." Ranma asked. Nabiki grinned.

"No. You owe me, you do it. Got it?"

* * *

School was over. Akane was walking with friends. She then realized that Ranma wasn't with her. Usually Ranma hangs out with her and friends everyday at school. _Huh? Where is she? We were dismissed at the class, but she disappeared... Did she head home first? Well, I shouldn't worry too much._ She can handle things. As they continue walking down the hallway to leave the entrance of school, one of her friends shouted,

"Hey Akane! Look at the fields! Isn't that your sister? And she's with a cute guy that we don't know." her friend pointed at the direction. Akane looked. _Is that Ranma? Wasn't she with us a few minutes ago? And what is she doing in her boy form?_ Akane curiously thought.

"Um, hey guys. You can go home without me. I forgot to grab my homework from math class." Akane lied, regretting that she lied to her very good friends. Her friends smiled, and said good byes and left. Akane thought, _Okay, I will follow these two and see what they are up too._ Akane walks out and quietly runs over to the fields, near where Nabiki and Ranma in boy form are. She hides in the bushes. _I can't hear what they are saying. The wind's breeze is blocking their voices..._

* * *

"Okay, so my friends will also come along too. They want some proof of us being a couple. So whatever I do, you play along, got it?" Nabiki ordered. Ranma nodded and said,

"Alright, but don't do anything too reckless!" Ranma warned. Nabiki laughed and said,

"I can do whatever I want. Anyways, this is going to be a date. Be natural and act as if you have taken me out before. Okay?" Nabiki continued to explain. Ranma thought, _how should I act as if I've taken her out before? Especially when I have no experience!_ They stood there, and wait for Nabiki's friends. Three of them came.

"Hi Nabiki! I guess your name is Ranma, right? She told us about you!" One of the girls said. Then, another girl from the three got closer to Nabiki and whispered,

"You got yourself a good looking guy. You lucky duck, you." the girl said. Nabiki nodded and said,

"Haha, I know! He's very handsome." Nabiki whispered back. Ranma was standing, wondering what they were talking about, while the other two girls watches him. Drooling. Nabiki grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him over to her. Ranma blushed at the sudden action.

"Ranma-babe, why are you standing far from me? Anyways, let's get going!" Nabiki pulls Ranma near her, and clings onto his muscular arm. Her friends followed, chatting about where they are going. They were planning to go to a cafe, ice skating on the rink, and lastly, to the movies. Ranma thought, _I hope Nabiki really doesn't do anything suddenly that I wouldn't like... Like splashing hot water all over on me..._ then he shivers. Nabiki felt his little shivering and decided to cling closer to give off more warmth. He blushed harder. Ranma leans near Nabiki and whispers,

"Aren't we doing this for a bet? You don't have to try so hard." Ranma whispered, making sure her friends didn't hear. Nabiki shrugged, and continued to walk. At last, they reach to the area where entertainment is being active. Nabiki pointed at a cafe, Toromaru Cafe, and said,

"Hey guys! Let's go to that cafe! It's my favorite." Nabiki suggested, and her friends agreed. Then Nabiki realized. _Wait. Does he even have money in his pocket? Well, I'll lend him some to pretend he's paying for my food._ Nabiki whispers into Ranma's ear.

"Hey Ranma, did you bring money?" Nabiki asked, and Ranma face palmed himself. He whispers back.

"Crap! This was all sudden, so I totally forgot!" Ranma sweat dropped, scared that he might have ruined the bet. Nabiki pat his head and said,

"It'll be fine, I'll slip some of my money into your pocket with a skill of pickpocketing." Nabiki assured. Ranma sighed, _phew thank god. I thought I have already gone through this embarrassment for nothing._ They all enter the cafe. The Toromaru Cafe had very neat, but too old fashioned setting. The counter, the table and seats, and everything were all wooden. At least the food there is great. Well, to Nabiki. The fake couple, and three friends sat down at a big table for five. Nabiki ad Ranma sat together, while separated from the friends, sitting across. Nabiki slipped some money into Ranma's pocket without him knowing. A waiter walked by, and asked,

"Hi how are you today, everyone? Ah, I see Nabiki-san has brought some friends along!" the waiter said, showing that he knows Nabiki. She's been here a lot of times, so the workers there knew her. Nabiki smiled and answered back,

"We are all good! How are you, Jun-kun?" Nabiki asked, politely. Jun smiled, and handed out some menus for them, and walked away to take other orders awaiting. Nabiki picked her favorite tea, and a bread to eat. Her friends ate whatever they ordered. Ranma didn't want anything, but Nabiki kicked him in the leg and whispered,

"I put enough money in your pocket. Order. Now." Nabiki whispered in demand. Ranma sweat dropped, and decided to order tea as well. The food was good. They all had a good time. Nabiki's friends were curious about Ranma, and so asked him about the relationship of him and Nabiki.

"So when did you two start going out?" one of them asked, Ranma sweat dropped. _What should I say?_ But Nabiki helped him out and answered,

"We actually started dating few days ago. Yeah, I know I kept it a secret but what the heck, I told you guys." Nabiki smirked. Her friends squealed like girly little children.

"What do you do you like about Nabiki, Ranma-kun?" Another asked. Ranma was again having a hard time, and Nabiki didn't help this time. She wanted to hear out what he had to say. _What am I suppose to say? Well... What I like about her... is that she is very pretty, and smart. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met... Yeah right, it's like I wanted someone to say that about me. Alright, I'll do it._

"What I like about her is that she is very pretty, and smart. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Ranma said, while trying not to mess up the words with 'bossy' and 'greedy'. Nabiki blushed for the first time ever that Ranma has never seen. Her friends giggled the fact that the couple were all cutesy. Nabiki wanted to say thanks.

"Thanks babe, I'll remember that." Nabiki thanked, and with that, she kisses him on the cheek. Ranma blushed madly, and backed away a little bit. He thought, _N-Nabiki! We should really stop this!_

"N-Nabiki! Geez, your friends are watching!" Ranma said, trying to pretend that he didn't mind. Everyone laughed and left the cafe. Next is ice skating. They went on the ice rink. They all found out that Ranma was terrible at skating and was scared the hell out of it. They all had a good time.

Finally, the movies. They decided to watch a romance movie. Ranma thought, _I guess I can be interested in this one... As a tomboy, I still like romance._ Then Nabiki grabs Ranma's hand, and pulls him over to her side. _Is there a time when she stops touching me?_ Ranma thought. Everyone bought tickets, and some drinks. They all arrived in the movie room, where a bunch of people scattered around. They pick out five empty seats nearby. Of course, the fake couple sat next to each other and the other three sat next to Ranma. The movie started.

An hour later... The last scene of the movie started, ending with a man and woman kissing. Everyone in the room clapped. When the movie showed the credits, it was time to leave. As he gets up, he realizes that Nabiki had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ranma smiled. _She looks so innocent when she sleeps, hahaha..._

The friends had to go home since it was now around eight. They said goodbyes only to Ranma, since Nabiki fell asleep. Ranma sighed, _I guess I should not wake her. She probably was tired all along._ Ranma picked her up, in a princess style, and managed to put her on his back without waking her up. He carried her him. Not by walking, but jumping on the roofs of houses towards the Tendos house. As they arrive, Nabiki finally woke up due to Ranma landing abruptly on the ground.

"What happened?" Nabiki sleepily asked. Ranma continued to walk into the house, and brought her to Kasumi.

"Hey Kasumi, mind to tell me where Nabiki's room is? She fell asleep during the time we were out, so I'll put her on her bed." Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded and showed him the room. Then she curiously asked,

"Why are you in your boy form instead of your normal girl form? What happened?" Kasumi asked. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Well... It's a long story." He answered back, as he places sleeping Nabiki on her bed.

"Good night." They both said to Nabiki.

* * *

Akane was walking back home. She thought to herself, _what was that? Did I really see Nabiki giving a kiss on the cheek to Ranma? Why are they doing that? Isn't Ranma my fiancee? This isn't fair!_ Akane gripped her fist. She stomped into the house. _Hmmmph, I don't to talk to Ranma for awhile! _When Ranma was in her girl form, and saw Akane, she said,

"Hey Akane! How's it going? Where've you been?" Ranma asked. Akane turned around to so that they weren't facing.

"Don't act like your innocent!" and she stomped her way to the stairs. Ranma was confused._ What did I do this time? She is one grumpy fiancee..._ Ranma wondered. She asked Kasumi.

"Kasumi, what's up with Akane? Why is she suddenly angry with me?" Ranma asked, making it sound more like whining. Kasumi smiled.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. She probably had a bad day or something. Maybe you could help her out." Kasumi suggested. Ranma nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go check up on her now." Ranma said. She ran upstairs and knocked on Akane's door. No reply. Knock. No reply. _I know she is in there..._ "Akane... it's me, Ranma."

"I know, go away. Go make out with Nabiki for all I care." Akane replied sternly. Ranma sweat dropped. _W-what does she mean by that? D-did she see us? Oh god, she's got the wrong idea._ Ranma talks through the door.

"No! Akane, it wasn't what you think! Let me explain! Open the door, please?" Ranma pleaded. She could hear Akane getting up from her chair and putting her hand on the door knob. She opens it.

"What do you want?" Akane asked with attitude. Ranma tried to redeem herself.

"Let me go into your room, and I can explain about everything." Ranma said, hoping that she will hear her out. Akane hesitantly nodded, and left the door open. Ranma walked in. The lights were off, but she was able to look at the detail of the room. _Wow, her room looks really neat. Like an actual's girl room. Forget the girly part._ Akane sat back down on her seat, looking away from her fiancee. Ranma noticed. _Aw man, at least try to talk to me._ It was silent, until Akane said one word.

"Explain." She said, and this almost threw Ranma off. _Goodness, breaking the ice suddenly..._ Then she speaks up.

"Well, you see... The boy form of me and Nabiki were... you know..." Ranma tried her best to explain, then Akane interrupted.

"You guys were on a date. I knew Nabiki had a thing for your boy side." Akane said. Ranma sweat dropped.

"It was a BET. I owed Nabiki because she did something for me, and so I helped her out with the bet she made with her friends..." Ranma explained the whole story out. Akane started to feel better and said,

"So it was all fake? I thought Nabiki was the type not to lend money. Even if she a boyfriend, she wouldn't do it..." Akana said. Ranma shrugged. _I guess she calmed down._ She sat down on the ground so she didn't have to stand. Akane turned around with her chair and gave her attention to Ranma.

"So that's why your mad at me for?" Ranma asked. She thought, Akane blushed but frowned at the same time.

"N-no! I just..." Akane lost her words. Ranma couldn't hear her and got closer.

"You just...?" Ranma asked, with her hand near her ear. Akane blushed at the action, and teasingly punched Ranma in the face. Even though it was gentle, it hurt like hell to Ranma. She start rubbing her cheek that still had the bruise.

"Akane! You hit me on the bruise again! And it was healing too!" Ranma pouted. Akane silently laughed. Then out loud. Ranma laughed along too. _I'm glad I cheered her up. Hey I know..._

"Hey Akane?" Ranma asked, when she stopped laughing. Ranma stood up. Akane looked at her.

"Yeah?" she answered back. Ranma smiled and asked,

"You have nothing to do tomorrow, right? Let's go do something after school, just us two! But if you want your friends to come along, that would be fine!" Ranma suggested. Akane blushed.

"Just the two of us? You are making it sound like a date." Akane said, with a slight blush. Ranma didn't know what she meant. Few second later, she finds out and blushes like crazy.

"N-no! No! No! I was just saying for us to hang out! This has nothing to do with us being fiancees or anyt-" Ranma tried to explain.

"I was just kidding... But I'm willing to go. Just two of us will be fine. My friends have things to do tomorrow anyways." Akane replied, blushing while looking down. Ranma thought, _She may be a girl with short temper, but she's really cute when she blushes..._

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning! I have to go take a shower." Ranma said, and walked out. Akane was left alone in her room. Next day after school. Ranma and Akane were just leaving the school. Now they are on their way leaving the school entrance.

"You ready?" Ranma asked. Akane smiled, and nodded. Ranma was in her same old clothing, while Akane was still wearing her school uniform.

"Where do you want to go?" Ranma asked, wondering what they will be doing. Akane places a finger on her chin. She thought, _Hmmmm the park? or maybe the movies?_

"Well, where do you want to go?" Akane asked her. Ranma was about to say something, but sensed something was trying to attack her. She gently pushes Akane away, and jumped away from where she was. Suddenly, a red bamboo umbrella came straight down, and smashed the ground. It had a mysterious guy holding onto it. Ranma was shocked. The guy had a yellow headband, with a heavy backback. He stared at Ranma and pointed at her.

"Ranma! I finally found you!" he shouted angerily. Ranma sweat dropped and backed away. Akane looked at this situation and asked Ranma.

"Ranma! You know this man?" Akane asked. Ranma was still backing away and said,

"Yeah, a former classmate of mine at the all boys school academy... His name is Ryoga Hibiki. I guess he is mad because we were suppose to meet at a time, and fight. We wanted to show who was stronger." Ranma tried her best to explain. Ryoga attacked her with the umbrella.

"So you remember me, eh? Why didn't you come and fight me at that time? I've been waiting day and night! You afraid?" He said, swinging at her. Everyone who was leaving the school gasped at the scene. Ranma sweat dropped. _This is going to take forever..._

"Sorry Akane, I guess we have to do this next time."

* * *

**So wasn't this chapter interesting? Haha thanks! Please review! Can't wait to write more chapters with twists! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME GOING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back again with chapter five! School is coming very soon! I hope you guys enjoy the first day of school! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Why didn't you come and fight me at that time? You afraid?" Ryoga shouted angerily, swishing his red bamboo umbrella at Ranma.

"Why are you so dead set on that time? That was a while ago!" Ranma said, dodging his attacks. Ranma tried to remember other things. _Crap... What did I make him mad other than the fight we didn't do? ... Oh! Bread!_ Ranma runs off somewhere.

"Be right back!" she yelled out. Everyone stood there in silence. Ryoga gripped his fist, and lifted it.

"Why that! Ranma, are you running away again?" Ryoga shouted. Few minutes later, Ranma came back with packages of bread in her arms. She throws each of them at Ryoga. Ryoga looks at them.

"B-bread?" Ryoga asked confusingly. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, you got mad at me for taking your bread." Ranma answered. Everyone started whispering.

"He got mad over bread?" "That's so stupid." Everyone says among the crowd. Ryoga couldn't take this embarrassment and decided to attack Ranma. Ranma jumped over the crowd, towards the school building. _Hah! I'm going to get him this time!_ Ryoga thought.

"Ranma, I'm going to get you!" Ryoga angerily shouted. The funny thing is that Ranma jumped to a different direction, causing him to be back where he was. Ryoga continued to run forward. Yes, he ran STRAIGHT. No matter how strong things that are in his way, he keeps bashing himself through. He went through the school building nonstop. That's the end of him for now. Everyone got bored, and went home.

"Where did he go?" Ranma asked, she looked at every direction. "Hmmmph, he's got no sense of direction." _He should really get help on that. Maybe that would have helped us in the past._

"Hey Akane." Ranma called out to Akane, who was still wondering what was going on with this situation. She looked at her fiancee.

"Y-yeah?" She asked. Ranma smiles and says,

"Well, looks like he left early. That gives us plenty of time for today. Let's go." Ranma waved her hand over. Akane walked next to her.

"So where were we? We were wondering about where to go, right?" Akane asked. Ranma thought, _hmmm... I did think about the park, or the movies. Pretty much we have lots of time._

"Well, we can go to the movies." Ranma answered. _I really want to watch more of these romantic movies. I watched one yesterday with Nabiki, and it was nice._ Akane nodded.

"Sure, let's do that. I've been wanting to go too. And while we walk there, I want to ask you about the guy with the yellow headband." Akane asked. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Well, pretty much all I'm going to say that, he won't admit that I'm stronger than him. He keeps challenging me for practically everything. And now, he has come back to annoy the hell outta me." Ranma angrily answered, gripping her fist. "And he still doesn't know that I'm a girl. So I might have to make that clear to him next time I see him."

"Hm... Then he probably might back out now once you say you're a girl. Then you can go to your boy form and challenge him instead. He would've been like, 'I-I lost to girl?!" Akane added. They almost arrive to the movies, and until the water fountain nearby suddenly splashes at Ranma.

"What the?" Ranma asked, as he drys his hair out. Akane sweat dropped, and pointed at the bird who lands on the water hard.

"Why is it always me? Why can't it be you at least, Akane?" Ranma whined. Akane giggled.

"Well, it should be the guy that takes all the damages, not the girl." Akane replied, smiling. Ranma crossed his arm.

"Hey! I'm a girl too! Geez!" He said, stomping off into the movies. Akane sweat dropped again. _Well... technically you are a boy now... And people around us are probably thinking that you are messed up in the head..._ Akane also went into the movies. A hour later or so... The two walked out. Ranma stretched out his arms out.

"Man... Too bad almost all the seats were filled, so there were two seats available... but with some old guy in between it. We weren't able to sit next to each other. Did you like the movie anyways?" Ranma asked. Akane smiled.

"Yeah, it was good." Akane answered back. Ranma smiled.

"Haha that's good, well... Since the bathroom is nearby... could you get me hot water?" Ranma asked. Akane knew what he wanted.

"Okay, wait for me. I'll go get some." Few minutes later, she came back with a cup of hot water. She pours it on Ranma's head. The black hair turned red.

"Thanks, Aka-" Ranma was interrupted by an familiar voice.

"I found you again, Ranma!" It was Ryoga. He jumped straight towards her. Ranma dodge his kick and flip backwards.

"Okay, what do you want now?" Ranma furiously asked. _Seriously, can I just have a day with Akane? All I want to do was just to have fun! _Ryoga didn't answer, and continue to attack with his umbrella. _This is a bad area to fight in! There are innocent people around here!_

"Ryoga! Follow me! Akane, it's best if you go home. See you later." With that, Ranma jumps very high into the air, and go towards the empty park. _There's no one there... This may be a good spot. There were trees surrounding the park, so if we were to fight, no one would be able to see us_, Ranma thought. Akane stood there by herself. _Am I being ignored again? Oh hell no. I'm going too!_ And she follows the direction of where the two rivals head to.

"Let's fight at the park!" Ranma shouted over to Ryoga, who followed her. He didn't respond but kept following with his bamboo in his hand. About time he fights seriously, Ryoga thought. They both landed on the ground perfectly.

"Alright, bring it on!" Ranma challenged him. Ryoga charged at her. He swings at her very fast, and managed to rip a little on her shirt. Her chest was showing. _Crap! My chest is exposed! This is embarrassing! Even my favorite shirt is ruined!_ Ranma puts her one arm to cover her chest and the other arm to block his attack. Ryoga continued to swing, but Ranma countered his umbrella. She knocked his umbrella down, and kicked him in the face. Ryoga fell down. _Augh... When did he get so fas- What the hell? Why is his chest like that?_ Ryoga blushed hard, ad pointed at Ranma.

"W-what is that? Why do you have these-?" Ryoga asked confusingly, while trying to point out her chest. Ranma looked down, and blushed. _Damn! When I kicked him, I forgot to cover my chest! Man..._

"Ryoga... I'm... not a boy." Ranma looked down in shame. Ryoga had a shocked face.

"W-what? How is that possible? I mean... You went to a all boy's school! How?" Ryoga asked. Ranma looked up.

"It was all an act. I was and am a girl all a long. Sorry to break it to you." Ranma apologized. This made Ryoga more angry.

"That makes no difference. Boy or girl, I will destroy you!" Ryoga drops his umbrella, and rips off the extra layer of his headband. Then somehow, he was able to shoot out some fabric at Ranma. Ranma dodges them, and looks. _Holy crap, it just fabric, and yet they are sharp enough to hit the ground hard! _Ranma then looks around to find support, but see Akane walking towards her. _W-what is she doing here? I thought I told her to go home!_

"Akane? Why are you here? Go home!" Ranma shouted. Akane angerily shouted back,

"Well, I was worried that you might get hurt! So I came to help!" She shouted. Ranma was about to say something, but Ryoga was still shooting out the sharp fabric. _Akane is still here! Does he even care about the innocent people? She might get hurt!_

"Akane! Duck!" Ranma had her arm around Akane so she could push her down. Ryoga thought, _how dare she ignore me_! Then he picked up his umbrella and aimed at Ranma. Ranma sensed this, and picked up Akane in a princess style. Ranma jumped up to the highest, and thicker tree, so that Ryoga would not be able to attack them soon. Ranma landed on the thick arm of the tree. When Ranma sighed, she realized that Akane was holding onto her for a while. They were safe for now, but she held on for few seconds. Ranma blushes and thought, _Ummm... is she going to let go? This is very awkward..._ Akane finally lets go and realizes what she had done. She moved few inches away from Ranma.

"S-sorry." Akane said, with a slight blush. Ranma shrugged.

"It's okay... But please don't join my fight... It's dangerous." Ranma warned Akane. Akane then gripped her fist.

"Excuse me? I'm strong enough to help!" Akane shouted. Just when Ranma was about to argue back, the tree was falling. Ranma grabs Akane again, and jumps off the falling tree. This time, Akane wanted her to let go.

"Let go, Ranma! I'm fine!" She angrily shouted, while they both were in midair. Ranma held her closer.

"I'm not holding you like this because I like you or anything!" Ranma argued back. Ranma was still distracted as she tried to have them both land safely, but Akane had some tears in her eyes. As they both landed, Akane slapped Ranma.

"So I worried about you for nothing. Bye." Akane said, walking away. She thought, _How could she say that? She made it seem as if she liked me or something! Hmmmph!_ Ranma sweat dropped.

"W-wait, Akane! You know I don't mean it like that!" Ranma tried to explain, but Ryoga was behind and tried to attack her. Ranma didn't care, kicks backwards, and runs after Akane. The kick had hit Ryoga, which was painful. She had kicked him in the crotch. He fell down, and grabbed his area. Ryoga thought, _Ugh... The pain is terrifying! W-why that Ranma!_ He slowly rips his extra fabric from the head band, and straightened it with a curve as a boomerang. As Ranma chases after Akane, she says,

"Akane, you know I don't want to argue with you! So please! Listen!" Ranma said, hoping she would listen. Akane stopped walking, and turned around.

"I don't ever want to talk to you again, Ranma!" She angrily shouted. As she did that, the boomerang that flew out of no where had sliced her hair. Ranma had her eyes wide open. _No... her long beautiful hair... It's ruined... Ryoga..._

"I'm going to kill you, Ryoga!" Ranma runs straight at him and screamed, "I'm going punch and kick that area until you can't marry for all I care!" and so she did. She noticed that Akane walked away slowly. _God! Ryoga, you just had to do this. Her hair must have a taken awhile to grow that long!_ Ranma runs after Akane.

"Akane? I-I know that your hair is very important... It must took you forever to grow." Ranma said, carefully not trying to ruin the moment. Akane gripped her fist.

"Yes, it did take forever!" Akane started tearing up and thought, _And it was also for Dr. Tofu so he would like me!_ Ranma was behind her, and comforted her from the back by hugging her.

"But you still look cute as ever." Ranma said, with a slight blush. Akane blushed harder, turned around, and punched her. Ranma took the blow on the stomach. Ranma landed on the ground, and sat up.

"Hey hey! I was trying to help out!" Ranma yelled. Akane crossed her arms.

"That's what you get for pissing me off." Akane scoffs. Then she held her hand out to help Ranma. Ranma took her hand and got up. Akane smiled, and said,

"C'mon. Let's go. Kasumi can fix my hair." Akane said as she walked ahead of Ranma. Akane thought, _D-did she call me cute? I probably look like a boy now! _Ranma followed her. Ranma thought,_ Geez, here I was trying to make her happy, but yet again she punches me. Why does this even happen? _They both walk their way home without saying anything else. As they arrive home, Kasumi was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Akane walked into the kitchen.

"Kasumi? I'm back." Akane said. Kasumi was still cooking. She had the handle in her hand, and turned around.

"Akane, welcome back home. How was your da- OH MY!" Kasumi said, surprised at what she saw. She threw whatever was in her hand. Ranma took the pan, and tried to catch every part of the food Kasumi was making. Ranma thought, _Phew..._

"What happened to your hair?" Kasumi asked, worriedly. Akane didn't want her to know that she was in a fight again.

* * *

Ranma was sitting at the top of the Tendo house. She sighed. _I guess I should really apologize to her._ She jumped down and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Kasumi, where's Akane?" Ranma asked. Kasumi answered back,

"She was going to Dr. Tofu's. She twisted her ankle." Ranma nodded.

"Thanks." And she left to find Akane. As she runs down the roadway, she sees a girl with short blue hair, and wears the school uniform. _She might be Akane..._ Ranma thought as she ran towards her.

"Hey Akane! Oh sorry, wrong person." Ranma said, and decided to continue to run.

"Who are you looking for?" A familiar voice. Ranma turned around. The girl she looked for was right there.

"A-Akane? You look... Different." Ranma said, trying to get used to Akane's hair style.

"Like it?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded,

"It suits you. Anyways, want me to piggyback ride for you?" Ranma said, while staring at her fiancee's twisted ankle.

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost there anyways."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! CORRECT MY MISTAKES! If there is any LOL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I feel like this chapter is shorter... but I'm sure you will probably hate me for putting this part as a cliffhanger.. By the way, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to keep me going! It encourages me!**

* * *

Chapter Six

It was night time, everyone at the Tendo house were all asleep. A certain yellow headband man with his bamboo umbrella decided to sneak into the Tendo's residence.

"I finally found it at last! The Tendo Training Hall! I will destroy Ranma!" the certain man said. Inside of Ranma's room. There she is, asleep. Along with her father in panda form. The door of the room opened and closed. The certain man walks towards Ranma quietly.

"Hey, Ranma. It's me, Ryoga." He whispers. Ranma was still asleep. Ryoga blushed. _Her chest is almost exposed! Ah! Perverted thoughts go away! She is my rival! Man, I feel bad attacking a girl, but she made my life terrible_! Ranma didn't respond but snores. Ryoga gripped his fist.

"Ranma! Wake up! Let's fight!" Ryoga once again whispered. No response. _Grrr... Fine, I'll attack her in her sleep state..._ He tries to punch her head, but she moved at a different direction the same time. He aimed at her head again, she yet moved too. _Grrr..._

"WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?!" Ryoga yelled into Ranma's ear. Nope, no response still. That didn't wake her up, but sure did wake up the panda next to her. The panda sat up and looked at Ryoga. Ryoga sweat dropped. Before he knows it, he and sleeping Ranma was thrown out the window. Before the rain could touch him, Ryoga took out his umbrella and used it to block the wetness. Ranma landed in the water. Few seconds in the water, trying to snore. Ranma realized he was in the water and sat up quickly.

"Blah. This water is disgusting... Why is my voice lower than usual? Huh?" Ranma looked at Ryoga who was surprised.

"W-who are you? And where is Ranma?" Ryoga asked the black colored hair boy. Ranma gripped his fists.

"I'M RANMA! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR RUINING MY SLEEP?!" Ranma yelled. Ryoga almost fell backwards.

"W-wait, y-you're Ranma?" Ryoga pointed out stupidly. Ranma nodded.

"Yes, I'm a real girl, stuck in a boy's body. Enough information, what the hell do you want?" Ranma demanded angrily. Ryoga smirked. _Now about time I am able to fight a boy like Ranma... I won't have to feel sorry for her anymore!_

"Let me tell you one thing before I send you to hell, Ranma. After you ran away from our duel, I followed you to China!" Ryoga gripped his fist, regretting what he had done. Ranma widened his eyes.

"So... You didn't go to Jusenkyo, didn't you? That's why you have your umbrella right now! You didn't want to change by not getting wet!" Ranma said. _That must be it, right?_ He thought. Ryoga frowned.

"I have said enough." Ryoga said, before attacking Ranma. Ranma dodged all the attacks expertly. _Pffft, so easy_. During this time, inside the Tendo's house... Akane was in her room, awake. She thought, _it's been awfully noisy outside..._ She sat up. Few seconds later, Kasumi opened her door.

"Akane, are you awake?" Kasumi asked, then Nabiki also entered the room. Akane thought, _so it wasn't just me who was hearing things..._

"There's someone in the garden..." Nabiki said, crossing her arms. Akane knew what she had to do.

"I'll go." Akane said, while grabbing her kendo wooden sword that was near her. As they look outside, they saw a mysterious man. He had a backpack on.

"There is a burglar! He has a huge bag!" Nabiki said. Akane put her hand on the door knob.

"Okay, I'll get him!" Akane said, confidently. As she was about to open the door, Kasumi stopped her.

"No, don't! Use this instead." Kasumi said, as she handed the metal dumbbell. _I guess she wants me to throw it at the burgler..._ Akane thought. Just at the right timing, as Ryoga jumped in the air, he got hit by the dumbbell.

"Augh!" He landed on the ground, dropping his umbrella. _Shoot! Now the rain will-!_ Ryogo jumped off to nowhere and escaped, hoping that no one or Ranma seen his form.

"Ryoga! Where are you going?" Ranma shouted. Akane heard the name. _Ryoga?_ she thought. Ranma head to the direction where he ran to. _Where the heck is he?_ Ranma thought.

Ranma walked until he saw his clothing and backpack on the side of the road. _His clothing and backpack! He did! He is in his form!_ As he searches in Ryoga's clothes, a dog with red eyes walked closer. Ranma turned around. _R-Ryoga? Is a dog?_

* * *

In Akane's room... Akane sat down on her bed, yawning. _Yawn... They sure did made a lot of noise, sure they have to finish their fight, but at this hour? Geez._ Then, Akane heard shuffling sounds in her room. Something is in my room, she thought. Suddenly, something black darted at her. _Holy sh-!_ She hit it off and it landed on the ground. It was a little pig, with black skin and yellow headband tied around it's neck.

"Aww... It's a pig. C'mere, little one." She said gently. The pig backed away. Akane picked it up anyways.

"And you're all wet too! You must have been outside! Oh? You have a bump on your head..." Akane said, as she examined the pig's injury.

* * *

"Man, I feel bad for you Ryoga. Taking this dog form isn't just cut out for you..." Ranma said as he sweat dropped. And continued, "but you got to stop attacking me at night! People need sleep like you and me!" he explained. The dog tilted it's head and looked dumb. Akane walked pass by and decided to join Ranma.

"Um, why are you talking to a dog? Why is it here? And where's Ryoga?" Akane asked, suspiciously. She had the black pig in her arms. Ranma pointed at the pig.

"Why do YOU have a little ugly pig there?" Ranma asked. The pig got mad when it heard Ranma saying that, so it tried to make Akane let go so it can attack him. Akane held him harder.

"Hey, hey. Why are you getting so upset? Here, be calm and I will get medicine for your bump." Akane kindly asked. The pig enjoyed the closeness of Akane's chest as it hugs inbetween. Ranma looked at the pig and noticed that it was blushing.

"Hey, that pig is blushing." Ranma stated. Akane frowned.

"No, it did not." Akane said, while Ranma picked it up.

"This is a boy pig. Look, it even has it!" Ranma said, while giggling. _Even it looks like men's...!_ Ranma thought. Akane looked also. She put her hands on her mouth,

"It does!" Akane said, agreeing. Suddenly, the pig attacked Ranma, scratching her face. It was embarassed.

"Ow! Stop!" Ranma cried, as he drops the pig. Akane picked it up, and treats it's bump.

"So Ranma... I've seen that dog before... her name is Bess. She's is from our neighbor's." Akane said. Ranma smirked. _Wait till you see when I pour some hot water on him..._ He gets up and goes to the kitchen. The hot kettle was heated, and Ranma grabbed the handle. He took it to the living room.

"Hey Akane, mind looking away for a second? Ranma said. She blushed. _Sure, I've seen naked guys before at my old school... So I'm used to it..._ She poured some hot water on the dog, it whined sufferably, but didn't change.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot now." Ranma scratched her head. He gets up to leave. _How could it not work? I swore it was him!_

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"Going to bath... Ryoga kept me in the rain... Want to join me?" Ranma asked. Akane blushed.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Akane stuttered, and walked away. Ranma shrugged and continued up the stairs to the bathroom. Then Akane thought of something,

"Wait, Ranma! Let's give the pig a bath too!" She suggested. The pig heard this, and started freaking out. Ranma sweat dropped.

"I don't know about that... I don't it to see my naked body... It's a boy right?" Ranma joked.

"It's a pig. It won't hurt you."

* * *

Ranma was in the bathroom, with the pig under his foot. _Geez, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you!_ He started stripping down his clothing and picked up the pig. He gently drops the pig in the hot bath, as it struggles. Few seconds later, and an arm popped up. _An arm? Eeek!_ Ranma screamed as quietly as he can, and watched as the whole body reveals. _Ryoga?_

"Y-y-you're a pig?" He asks. Ryoga stood up abruptly, splashing hot water all over Ranma. The black hair turns to red. Ranma blushed. _Oh no! He saw me naked! No!_

"Kya!" She closes her eyes and punches him in the area. Ryoga had his eyes wide open.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed.

* * *

Somehow, Ranma ran out after Ryoga. They were in their curse forms. Ranma chases after the pig, grabs it, and throws it to the ground.

"Why you! You saw me! You saw me!" He shouted at the pig, that was painfully smashed to the ground.

"Ranma! Why you!" Akane got mad, and punched Ranma in the crotch.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ranma screamed and landed on the ground, holding his crotch. He was tearing up. _So this is how it felt like when I punched Ryoga! Oh god!_

"T-that was a painful! And I'm a girl! How c-could this happen?" Ranma cried. Akane picked up the pig gently.

"Aww, you poor baby. You had to meet this bad person by chance didn't you?" Akane sweet-talked to the pig. The pig nodded, and Akane smiled. Ranma got up, still holding his crotch.

"He is-!" Ranma stopped talking. _Crap, I can't say it! Or else his secret will blown. He gritted his teeth. He owes me!_

"He's what?" Akane said with attitude, frowning. Ranma didn't respond. Akane looked again at the pig.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" with that, Akane kissed the pig's nose. The pig blushed and had sparkles around Ranma had his mouth dropped to the ground. _N-no! It's Ryoga! Nooooo! She kissed him!_

"Fine! Do what you want with him! I don't care!" Ranma shouted at Akane, and grumpily walked away to his room. _Geez, what's her problem? Jealous? Yeah, right._ Akane thought. She walked up stairs to her bedroom.

Few minutes later, Akane and the pig fell asleep. Ranma was in her normal form, and was hold on to a hot kettle. _I'm going to get you back, Ryoga!_ She manages to climb on the roof, and quietly opens Akane's window. She discretely jump on the floor, and crawls. As she gets closer to the bed, the pig already was alarmed an growled at Ranma. _Damn! He heard me? _Ranma grabs him, and tries to pour the hot water on it, but she failed. She lets go of the pig and puts down the kettle. _Why you!_ She tries to grab it, but it keeps jumping around.

Suddenly, she trips due to the dumbbell on the ground. She was about to land on the bed, but prevents it by grabbing the table nearby for support. _Phew. _Unfortunately, the pig again darted onto Ranma's back. _Ugh!_ In result, she was laying onto Akane's shoulders. She thought, _why that punk_! Akane felt this sudden push, and opened her eye lids slowly. She thought, _Why do I feel something heavy on top of me?_

As her vision got clearer, she looks at Ranma... _What is Ranma... Ranma... Gasp, Ranma?!_ She blushes, and Ranma tries to carefully not wake her up, she gently leans off Akane, but stopped her tracks when she saw Akane's eyes wide open. _Crap! She's awake? I'm dead!_

Now they are staring at each other blushing with few inches apart...

* * *

**Yeah buddy! Can't wait to find out? Try to guess what's going to happen! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Chapter seven finished! Sorry about the delay! It's the school's fault! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BTW! There's a Live Action of Ranma 1/2! you should go check it out!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Um... Uh... Hi Akane...It's not what... you think..." Ranma said, blushing madly. She tried to get off, but Akane hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around Ranma. "W-what wrong?" she blushed again at the sudden action. _Oh my god! I'm dead!_ Ranma could feel her warmth, and gentleness. Then Akane spoke up.

"Did you want a hug?" Akane shyly said. Akane lets go of Ranma, and smiled. Ranma thought, _Phew... Thought she was going to beat me up._ Ranma smiled back, and tiptoed back out the room. The pig watched as she left, and it went back to Akane's arms to sleep. Akane thought, _I don't know why I hugged her! Oh my god! She probably thinks I'm into her or something! But she is the one who was in my room!_

Ranma went back to her room, and checked the time. It was about one in the morning. _Yawn... I better get some sleep... _She laid down on her bed and thought, _I really thought she was going to beat me up for being a pervert... Thank god I'm not in my boy form, or she would've killed me... And I haven't been that close to her, but she is cute with a hair cut like that..._ Ranma dozed off to sleep.

The next morning... Everyone went into the living room to eat breakfast. Ranma sat their with her backpack next to her. _Yawn... I'm so tired._ She stretches her arms, and grabs her bowl and chopsticks. Akane sat next to her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Akane said as she smiled. Then she starts feeding the pig food. Everyone in the room, were shocked, except Ranma who smiled back. Everyone thought, _Did Akane just get nicer lately?_ Soun and Genma looked at each other and nodded. Kasumi continued handing out rice to everyone. Nabiki smirked and thought, _Huh... So something must have happened last night..._

"Hey Ranma." Nabiki said, grinning. Ranma looked at her while eating, showing that she's listening. Nabiki continued,

"So, I was awake last night and I heard some noises in Akane's room..." Nabiki slyly said. Ranma started choking on her rice, and blushed.

"Y-yeah?" Ranma guiltily answered back. Akane stopped feeding the pig, and listened.

"You were in her room last night, is that correct?" Nabiki asked. This time, both Ranma and Akane blushed. They ignore what she said, and continued eating. Nabiki smirked,_ I knew you weren't doing anything, but I decided to fool around with you two._ Soun and Genma smiled and did a hurray posture.

"I can't believe it! They are just perfect!" The two father said. Kasumi raised her brows and lifted her hand to her mouth.

"We know that you two are engaged, but it's a bit too early to do that kind of stuff. Wait till you both marry, please." Kasumi worriedly said. Ranma blushes again, as she is in she is in the middle of attention.

"It's not what it seems like!" cried Ranma. "Honestly! I'm not perverted or anything!"

"Don't worry about it, Ranma! I trust you with my daughter!" Soun said. Everyone laughed, as Ranma shoves the rice in her mouth and Akane blushes, while feeding the pig.

* * *

During the day at school... Ranma walked along with Akane and her best friends, Sayuri and Yuka. Akane was carrying the pig in her arms.

"Aw! Look at that pig! He's so cute!" The girls around it said. Akane nodded while giggling. Ranma was walking behind them, not taking interest in the pig. _Pffft, what's so cute about this pig anyways? It's ugly! Why you Ryoga! Taking all the attention! Whatever, I'll cut you some slack if you forget about our fight. _Few hours later... Akane went to look for her pig, P-chan. It was suppose to be in her bag, but it wasn't there. She thought, _where could he have been?_ She walks around looking for it. Ranma passes by.

"Hm? You looking for something?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded.

"Yeah, I can't find P-chan." Akane said worriedly. Ranma giggles quietly, _H-his name is P-P-P-P-chan? Bwahahaha!_ Ranma tries to hold back her laughter and said

"Oh.. haha... I'll f-find him... Hahaha!" Ranma said while laughing.

"What's so funny?" Akane said, pouting. Ranma continued to laugh and walk away.

After school... Akane hurriedly ran out to find P-chan.

"P-chan! P-chan! P-chan!" Akane shouted out. No sight of him at all. _Oh man, what am I going to do? I hope he didn't get in a accident! I miss him already..._ Someone poked her behind, and she turned around to find Ranma.

"Hiya! Let's go look for your pig!" Ranma said. Akane smiled but sweat dropped. _I was already looking for it, you idiot._ And so they walked around the neighborhood, thinking that he might have went home without them. They passed by an fancy mansion. As they crossed it, Akane heard a pig squeal.

"P-chan?" Akane said as she ran back to the mansion. Ranma followed her. They see the pig running away from the mansion's guards.

"Squeal! Squeal!" The pig ran away frightened. Too bad the gates were blocking the way, so the pig couldn't reach to Akane. The pig was stopped and leaned against the gate. it sweat dropped.

"Are you okay, P-chan?" Akane asked. Ranma knew what she had to do. She jumped over the gate, and tries to fend off the guards.

"Listen this! I ain't gonna give the pig to you!" Ranma shouted. The guards laughed. One of them said,

"Aw... What's a cute little girl like you doing here? Go away, and we won't hurt you." he said as all three of them walk closer. Ranma gripped her fist. _C-cute little girl? W-who do you think I AM?!_ Ranma attacks them and dodges all their strikes. As a girl, she had more speed against all of the huge and stronger men. As she finishes them all, she realizes she was hit in the stomach. _Ow... It's aching... At least I was able to help that stupid pig. _Ranma picks up the pig, and jumps over the gate. She hands over the pig to Akane.

"Here ya go, Akane." Ranma said proudly. Akane smiled.

"Thanks a lot!" Akane said as she hugged Ranma. They both blushed, as the pig growled. Ranma sweat dropped. _Ow... My stomach..._ Ranma lets go of Akane and lifted her shirt. Her abdominal was all red and bruised.

"Geez, these guys are good." Ranma said. Akane blushes, and pulls down Ranma's shirt.

"Okay, you could have told me, not show it! Have some modesty as a girl!" Akane warned. _Geez, showing off her muscular abs won't affect me... Nevermind._ Ranma shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Back at the dojo, Ranma was having her stomach treated. She had her shirt pulled up halfway. Akane was putting medicine liquid on her stomach carefully.

"Seriously Ranma, wear a bra!" Akane said as she stared at Ranma's chest. Ranma covered her breasts and blushed.

"S-stop looking at them! Besides, I don't want to! They feel too tight. ALSO, if I were to turn into boy..." Ranma said, sweat dropping. Akane didn't say anything and continued.

"We should go out and shop sometime. You can't wear same red chinese shirt and baggy pants everyday. It's not lady like." Akane explained. She took the bandage wrap roll, and wrapped some around Ranma's stomach.

"R-really, I'm fine." Ranma said, while blushing. _Talking about this is so embarrassing to me..._

"Anyway... Where's P-chan?" Ranma said, trying to change the topic.

"He went to sleep, I guess he got very tired running from those weird guards... Thanks for helping... I thought you hated the pig." Akane said, while finishing up the wrap. She pulls Ranma shirt down.

"Well... There are things that I want to tell you.. but can't anyways..." Ranma said, sweat dropping. _Ryoga you seriously owe me..._ Suddenly Akane brought up a topic that really surprised Ranma.

"So... What did you think... about our engagement?" Akane shyly asked, while putting away all the medicinal items in the aid kit. Ranma blushed.

"Um... Ah... Well, I'm not really against it... For now I guess." Ranma said, wasn't sure if that was the correct answer. Akane blushes.

"Y-you're not against the fact that we are both girls... getting engaged to one another?" Akane asked. Ranma slumped.

"Well... I WAS against it, but it could have been worst. Since I got to know more about you... I guess I'm okay with it... W-what about you?" Ranma curiously asked.

"I guess I could say the same. It's best if we stay friends for awhile... At least you're not some pervert." Akane said, sighing with relief. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey. What's that suppose to mean?" Ranma said with autotone.

* * *

It was in the afternoon, and Ranma was at the ice cream store.

"Since you are so cute, this one is on the house!" The cashier said to Ranma. Ranma giggled, and took the ice cream.

"Thank you kind sir!" Ranma cheerfully said, as other school girls near her glared. Ranma walked away licking the ice cream.

At a certain field, there was a black haired woman, with a somewhat sideways ponytail.

"Furinkin High School, am I correct? Let's not rush this. The contest will be starting not too soon." The ponytail girl said. She wore a different school uniform. The three girls in front of her were wearing their gym clothes, along with bandages. They had gymnastic items held in their hand. The ponytail girl crouched on one knee and opened her bag. She took out her ribbon string attached to the stick.

"You are the reason that we weren't able to go to that contest!" one of the three girls shouted. Ranma was walking by until she heard shouting. She followed where those voices were, and looked over the walls. _Oh? These girls are from my class? An who is that woman badmouthing my classmates?_ Ranma sat on the wall and watched.

"Have you learn anything yet?" The ponytail girl said, whipping her purple ribbon at the girls.

"Ow! Ow!" The girls cried out in pain. The girl continued to whip them. Ranma gritted her teeth. _Why that... She shouldn't beat them up like that! That ain't fair!_ Ranma drops her ice cream and jumps in front of the girls. and expertly caught the string.

"Hey, stop! You won already!" Ranma shouted. The girls that were being hit looked up. It's Ranma! they all thought.

"Huh. I see that you caught my string... You are not an ordinary girl." The ponytail girl said. Ranma smirked.

"No doubt I'm no ordinary girl." Ranma scoffs.

"I'm the rose of St. Hebereke High School. The star of the Gymnastics club. They call me... Kodachi, the Black Rose." Kodachi said, holding a black rose flower that came out of nowhere, and threw it at Ranma. _Flower?_ Ranma thought.

"Never forget my name!" Kodachi yelled at her, and ran away. Ranma sweat dropped. _She kind of reminds me of Kuno. Ugh._ Ranma drops the flower on the grass and helps out the three girls.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, holding out her hand to them. They all cried.

"Ranma-san! Thank you!" they all said. Ranma smiled.

"Not a problem."

* * *

"What happened? You all are covered with bruises!" Akane said worriedly. Ranma stood there silently against the wall, while the three bruised girls were crying. They were at the Tendo's house, in Akane's room.

"We got beat up! All of us!"

"The entire gymnastic club too?" Akane asked. The girls nodded.

"She ambushed us! Please Akane! You are our only hope!"

"Wait, you're asking me to do the tournament?" Akane said, pointing at herself.

"Please! It's Martial-Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics!"

"What's that?" Ranma finally spoke up.

"It's Furinken High School versus the St. Hebereke High School! With just using items and techniques!" They explained. Akane thought about it.

"Hmm... It seems interesting, I'll do it." Akane said. Ranma sweat dropped.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! Sorry if I tricked you for the cliffhanger of chapter 6! I mean, if they did anything that's... you know... If they did that, then wouldn't this series end too fast?**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**When I was bored, I decided to watch some movie... Any movie... And I found this movie called Yes or No. It's a Thai movie, and it's about A girly girl who hates girls who dresses up like boys, and there's a tomboy who won't admit that she's a tomboy. They both happen to be roomates of a college! **

**You gotta watch it! It's interesting if you like GirlXGirl. This movie is especially for tomboys who can't find themselves... I think. But seriously, check it out! And review or pm me about it!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So tell me again why you just decided to join that stupid contest?" Ranma said, sitting down.

Akane, P-chan, and Ranma were in the dojo. Ranma and P-chan watched, as Akane practices her gymnastic skills. She picked up the ribbon.

"I guess I'll start with this ribbon." Akane said as she twirls it around... herself. She couldn't get out. Ranma laughs.

"Hahaha! Akane, I don't think you're suppose to do that!" Ranma said, while getting up help her untie the ribbon. "You know, the contest is in about a week... And you're trapped in this thing..."

"I know!" Akane said, gritting her teeth. Once Ranma was able to finish untying, Akane accidentally lost her balance. Ranma noticed and caught her right away. Akane landed onto Ranma's arms, and looked up.

"Uh... Um... Thanks." Akane said, with a slight blush. _She's is such a nice friend, making sure I don't get hurt._ Ranma pulled her back up, and smiled.

"You gotta be more careful, okay?" Ranma warned. Then she backed away to give room so Akane can continue her training. Next, she throws up the hoop, catches it midair. Ranma watched her as she thought, _No problems with that yet..._ Akane lands on the ground gently, and rolls through the hoop, to find that it broke. Ranma sweat dropped. _Okay, maybe she does need help..._

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Akane started to stomp hard on the ground but was stopped by Ranma.

"Hey... How about I help out?" Ranma suggested. Her fiancee smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes please!" Akane said. The pig that was still sitting at it's same spot was bored, and wanted to help Akane as well. Without Ranma and Akane noticing, it walked out of the room and to the bath. Soun was in there, taking a bath. He noticed the pig coming in, and jumped into the bath. Suddenly, Ryoga's head popped up. Soun widen his eyes and thought, _What?_ Ryoga got up, and left without saying anything. Soun sweat dropped and thought, _Was he a pig?_

As Ryoga put back on his clothing, he thought, _I might as well help out Akane too. I want to show her how much I can be caring, and useful. Then she will probably like me! I like that idea._ Ryoga smirked as he opened the door to the dojo.

"Ugh! I can't do this still! It's so frustrating!" Akane shouted, while still trying to untie herself from the ribbon that caught her again. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Look! You gotta focus! Calm down yourself, and breathe steady." Ranma instructed. All Akane could do was fall. She face planted to the ground.

"Ah! Akane, you okay?" Ranma asked, while trying to help her get up. Ryoga watched this situation and thought, _It's my turn to impress Akane._ Ryoga walked into the dojo. Both Akane and Ranma looked at him.

"Hi Ryoga! What brings you here?" Akane asked, still not knowing that he is P-chan. Ranma frowns at Ryoga.

"Whaddya want, Ryoga?" Ranma asked. Ryoga smirked.

"I heard about your troubles, Miss Akane. I can help you." Ryoga said, as he picked up the ribbon. He faces to Ranma.

"Hey, turn into a boy." Ryoga said. Ranma frowns again.

"Why?" Ranma crossed her arms as she asked. _I wonder what he is up to now,_ she thought.

"Just do it." Ryoga ordered. Ranma shrugged, and pulled out a bucket of cold water. She splashed herself with it, and turned into a boy.

"I'm a boy. Happy now?" Ranma said with sarcasm. Ryoga ignored him, and faces to Akane who was sitting on the ground.

"Miss Akane, if you please, give us some space so we can practice, and show you some examples." Ryoga said with his polite attitude towards Akane. Akane raised her brows and nodded.

"O-okay." Akane said, as she moves to the side of the dojo. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _What's going on? Who is practicing?_ Ranma just stood there, watching Ryoga. Ryoga turns to face male Ranma.

"We will start with the ribbon." Ryoga said. Then he whips out the ribbon at Ranma, and twirls it professionally. Ranma was hit repeatedly times, without blocking himself. Ranma thought, _Ugh! What the heck?! Why would he do that?! I guess he could do that... but that hurts!_ Ranma was pushed against the wall. When Ryoga finished, Akane clapped for him.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Akane said, watching with excitement. Ryoga tries to be cool and shrugs.

"Pfffft, no big deal. At least I'm better than Ranma for sure!" Ryoga said as he laughed like an idiot. He went off to his 'La la Land' and wasn't aware of his surrounding, until Ranma high kicked him in the face.

"Wanna say that one more time? Prove it!" Ranma shouted, balling his fists. He gets ready in his fighting stance as Ryoga stretches his ribbon. They were about to beat each other to death, until Akane stopped them.

"Hey! What happened to training me first?" Akane shouted. Ranma and Ryoga sweat dropped. They both totally forgot about Akane's practice. Ranma scratched his head, and sat at aside.

"Go Ryoga, teach her some skills. I don't know 'em anyway." Ranma said as he sat with his arms and legs crossed.

"Okay, Akane. I'm going to teach you the basics, then the rest will be for the other days." Ryoga said in all seriousness. Akane nodded. Few hours later... It was now evening, and it was getting dark outside. Akane was tired, and decided to take a bath.

"Thanks for the help Ryoga. Looking for to your training again." said Akane, who was sweating in her dojo uniform. "I guess this will do for today. See ya Ryoga!" Ryoga smiled and waved. He thought, _Yes! If we do this again, surely she will fall for me!_ Ryoga went off to his 'La la land' again. Ranma just sat there, staring at Ryoga because he looked like an idiot laughing like that. He shrugged, and got up. _I guess I need to change back to my normal form now_, Ranma thought.

"I guess I'll will take my leave now. See ya, Akane." Ryoga said, as he walks out the dojo's door. Ranma puts his hand behind his head, and was about to walk off. Akane spoke up.

"Hey, want to go to bath with me?" Akane asked, wiping her sweaty forehead with her arm. Ranma sweat dropped.

"I'm in my boy form..." Ranma said, trying to avoid her fiancee's offer. He thought,_ I don't know if I should go... Who knows what will happen?_ Akane smiled.

"It's okay, you can go first and splash yourself with hot water, while I get pajamas. Then I'll join you. Don't worry, I trust you enough to know that you're not a pervert." Akane said. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, Of course.

"Alright, alright. You win."

* * *

Ranma was grabbed his white tank top, and shorts that were his pajamas, and walked into the bathroom. He thought, _I better quickly get into the bath so I can turn back..._ Ranma takes off his clothes and puts it in a rack nearby. As he was about to go into the hot bath, he realized something. _I haven't really thought about it... but is this... a guy's...?_ Ranma thought as he hesitantly looked down. _Oh my god! It's so huge!_ He blushed, and looked back up quickly. He goes into the hot bath and sits down, turning him back to normal. The redhead sighed. _This curse is terrible, and worst of all, I have to deal with a boy's body! I thought I could handle it, but no... This is just wrong._

Akane opened the door, and it showed that she is nude, but with a towel covering her. Ranma saw her, and moved so that there is room for them both. Akane smiled, and closed the door. Ranma stiffens up as Akane joins her bath. Akane saw Ranma getting nervous.

"We are both girls. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Akane said, smiling again. Ranma blushed harder.

"No... It's just that I'm not use to taking baths with anyone except when my father is around..." Ranma said, looking down at the water. Akane raised her brow.

"Wait, you take bathes with your father?" Akane asked with concern. Ranma nodded.

"Well yeah... He did raise me as a son, so I thought I was a boy, so I didn't really care. Bathing with you is kind of... different." Ranma explain, blushing again. Akane smiled.

"I understand, don't worry. No feelings hurt." Akane said. "You just have to avoid getting drenched with cold water around here. I don't want to see a naked guy in front of me again." she continued. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that time... As for a apology, let me wash your back if you let me." Ranma offered. Akane turned around, showing her back to Ranma. Ranma thought, _Okay, I guess she does want me to._ Ranma grabs a towel nearby, and dips the whole thing in the bath. She lifts it and start rubbing it against Akane's back. Akane spoke up.

"Hey... Do you think I will win this contest?" Akane asked. Ranma stopped rubbing, and thought about it.

"Well... I don't know, but you will have to try your best if you wanna win." Ranma responded, and continued to rub. When Ranma finished, Akane offered to wash her back.

* * *

"That was a great bath!" Akane said. Ranma nodded with agreement. They both were putting on their pajamas and walked out. When they got out, everyone were standing there. Soun gave Ranma thumbs up, while the panda had signs in his hand saying, "Good job!". Nabiki stood there with her arms crossed, smiling. Kasumi, had her hand on her mouth. Even the pig was there, staring with bored eyes.

"W-what?" Ranma said, backing away from everyone. Soun put his hands on her shoulders and was crying.

"I'm so glad that you two are taking your friendship to a next level! I'm so proud." Soun said. Ranma and Akane got pissed off, and punched Soun that sent him falling down. Akane frowned.

"C'mon Ranma. Everyone always get the same wrong impression. Here, P-chan! C'mere!" Akane said, picking up the pig, and walked off with Ranma. As they go back to their rooms, Ranma requested for something.

"Hey, can I see P-chan for a second?" Ranma asked, looking at the pig.

"Why? So you can attack him?" Akane said, pulling away the pig. Ranma sighed.

"So you don't trust me?" Ranma said, pouting. Akane giggled, and handed the pig to Ranma.

"Fine, just make sure he gets back unharmed." Akane instructed. Ranma nodded, and grabbed the pig. Ranma went to her room, while Akane went to her own room. Ranma is alone in her room with the door closed.

"Hey Ryoga. You better not take advantage of Akane, just because you're a pig, doesn't mean you can go all cutesy. It's disgusting." Ranma said, as she sat down on her own flat bed. The pig squeaked and tries to talk back. It was no use, then it runs out to downstairs.

"If you don't stop then I will- Hey! Get back here!" Ranma screams as she chases after the pig. She jumps down the stairs and finds Kasumi carrying a bucket of water.

"Ahhh!" Ranma screamed. _What the heck?! This is terrible timing!_ Kasumi was surprised and spilled the water all over on Ranma.

"Gasp! I'm so sorry, Ranma-chan!" Kasumi said. Ranma shrugged.

"No, it's my fault." Ranma said, as he continued to run after the pig. Kasumi grabbed a towel and started wiping the water off the stairs.

"You are going to pay for this!" Ranma shouted. _In this boy's body, I feel a lot stronger... but slower..._ he thought.

In Akane's room... Akane laid face down on her bed. She thought, _I'm really going to practice hard tomorrow. I got to do this for my friends!_ she motivated herself. Then she turns around and stares at the ceiling. _W-who is this person?_ She thought. The person had the ponytail and hanging along the ceiling. She had a hammer in her hand, and was in her gymnastic uniform. She also had a flower in her mouth.

Few seconds later of awkwardness, the ponytail girl came down and attacked Akane with the hammer.

"Akane Tendo! Prepare to die!" the ponytail girl said. Akane jumps off of her bed, and gets in her fighting stance. _The heck? How did she manage to get here?_ Akane thought.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want? Why are you here?" Akane asked questions, as she backs away. Kodachi laughs.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! I'm Kodachi, the Black Rose!" Kodachi answered, and swings the hammer at Akane. Akane dodges and thought, _Black Rose?_

"I'll be your opponent for the next weeks contest!" Kodachi shouts. They continued to fight. Akane thought, _She's my opponent? But how does she know? Nevermind that, I have to fend her off!_ Before Akane strikes, Kodachi jumps and leans against the door. She takes out her ribbon and ties it around Akane. Kodachi thought, Yes! I caught her!

"The final blow to finish you off!" Kodachi shouts as she swings the hammer at Akane. Akane sweat dropped. _Oh no!_ Suddenly, Ranma barges into the room, still chasing after the pig.

"Come back here you stupid pig!" Ranma screamed. The door that Ranma kicked open had swung into Kodachi. Akane stood there, sweat dropping.

"Hey stop! You are bullying P-chan again!" Akane called out at Ranma, who ran out the room, still chasing after the pig. Few seconds later, Kodachi attacks again, but Akane counters back, and kicks away the hammer.

"So you are a worthy opponent! Can't wait to see you at the contest! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Kodachi said as she twirls her ribbon, and jumps out the window. There were black rose petals everywhere. Akane frowned. _And who is going to clean this mess?!_

Kodachi jump above the house and landed on the roof. She thought, Akane Tendo. _You are indeed a worthy opponent! I must defeat you before the tournament!_ She starts leaping across the roof and starts running. As she runs, a pig flew by. Kodachi thought,_ A pig?_ Then there was a shout that surprised Kodachi.

"Hey! Wait, Ryoga!" Ranma shouted. He accidentally bumped into some stranger that was on their roof. He thought, _Huh? Did I feel something?_ Ranma looked down and saw an somewhat familiar girl falling. _Oh no! I should help her! Falling at this height is dangerous!_ Ranma stops running, and jumps down to save Kodachi. He catches her in a princess style, and jumped up to the highest roof. He thought, _I hope she is okay..._

"Hey... You okay?" Ranma asked, hoping she is unharmed. He looked at her face. Her eyes start to open. Then the first thing she thought was, _Who is this young, handsome, cute boy? Oh my... What a man. I must have him._ She looked into his beautiful eyes. Ranma sees this action, but was too distracted that this girl he saved was Kodachi the Black Rose What's-Her-Face.

Kodachi turns away embarrassed. She thought, _I must have him. I must, or else I'll never find a man like him!_ She puts one of her arm on Ranma shoulder's, and hugs him. Ranma thought, _Um... What is she doing?_

"I-I was so scared!" Kodachi said, blushing. Ranma shrugged. _Well, it must be scary, falling from this height, damn. Any innocent girl would be scared. _He thought.

"Haha, it's alright. I got your back!" Ranma said, trying to calm her down. He puts her down so she could stand. "I guess you're okay. I don't see any injuries... Guess I'll just say bye for now." With that, Ranma was about leave. Until Kodachi faked her 'sudden headache' and thought, _I cannot let this man go by! I've met many men, and this one is special!_

"I have a sudden headache! Oh my!" Kodachi said. Ranma raised his brow. _Why would she get a headache? It just a fall, but she didn't get hurt or anything. Whatever, I might as well help her again._

"Oh okay, here. I'll get some medicine for your headache, okay? I'll be right back." Ranma starts to walk away, until Kodachi caught one of his leg with her rope that appeared out of nowhere. He faceplanted on the roof. _Augh! What the?_ He thought.

"Please stay! I don't feel safe here alone." Kodachi pleaded and thought, _Oh ho ho ho! My trick must be working!_ Ranma stood there with his hand on his throbbing face.

"May I ask what your name is?" Kodachi asked, blushing. Ranma lifts off his hand from his face.

"Ra-Ranma Sa-Saotome." Ranma said, trying not to cry from the pain. Kodachi had sparkles around her.

"Ranma... Saotome... Ranma-darling! Here, take this flowers!" Kodachi said, as she takes out black rose flowers and shoves them into Ranma's face. Ranma raised his brow and thought, _these flowers look familiar..._ Pssshhh! The flowers sprayed some powder into his face!

"W-what... The... cough, cough." Ranma said, sat down and trying to talk.

"I put paralysis powder into the flowers." Kodachi smirked. She walks closer to the victim.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ranma said. He thought, _Crap! At this state, she could attack me at any moment!_ Kodachi pushed him down, making him lay on his back. _What is she doing?_

"Ranma-darling... Get ready..." Kodachi said, as she was about to lean into him. She already pinned his arms, and legs, so he can't do much. She gets closer. Ranma sweat dropped. He thought, _W-wait? Is she going to kiss me? Wait! I'm a girl! This is too weird!_

"Stop! I'm a gi-" Ranma said, but was stopped when Kodachi got up.

"Oh no! I cannot kiss you with this parched lips!" Kodachi said, as she puts on makeup. During this, Ranma couldn't get up and thought, _Geez... so the powder is working... There's nothing I could do but tell her..._ Kodachi comes back and leans in.

"Ack! H-hey! I'm not interested!" Ranma said, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Look... I'm not really... Into girls... So maybe get off?" he pleaded. Kodachi stopped and backed up a little. She had a shocked face.

"Y-you don't like girls?!" Kodachi said, with confusion. Ranma sweat dropped.

"So what?" Ranma said with his brows raised.

"Then... You... Are that type of a person..." Kodachi said. Ranma thought, _What is she saying? Can't she tell I'm a girl... Wait... I'M IN MY BOY FORM! Now she probably thinks I'm..._

"No! No! I'm just kidding! Hahahaha! I like girls!" Ranma said, trying to redeem himself. He thought, _I'm going to have to live with this stupid curse, so I can't have awful rumors going after my boy self._

"Well then... Let's continue!" Kodachi said with excitement. This time, she leans in faster. Ranma thought, _Nooooo! Akane! Help!_ Suddenly, Akane appeared and kicked Kodachi off of him.

"Hey! What are you doing to Ranma? Especially above my room? You got some nerve!" Akane said, glaring at Kodachi.

"Hmmmph! How dare you interrupt us! I guess I will have to leave for now. Bye Ranma-darling! Let's continue next time!" Kodachi said as she runs away, jumping on houses to houses. Akane looked down and saw Ranma.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt your love scene..." Akane said, as she lends her hand, but Ranma can't take it. "Um, grab my hand... Or you can just get off by yourself." Ranma sweat dropped.

"Oh please, that was no love scene. She was about to molest me! Anyways, she put paralysis powder on me and now I can't move..." Ranma said, with a frightened face. Akane giggled at his face but was confused.

"Paralysis powder?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded.

"Please help me up? I can't move at all." Ranma begged. Akane nodded, and pulled him up. She put his arm around her shoulder, and guides him back down to the house.

"Thanks. My god, I really thought she was going to..." Ranma said, with a slight blush.

"She was about to kiss you?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded.

"I guess it was because I saved her from falling... And I am in my boy form... So..." Ranma explained. Akane smiled but thought, _They were about to kiss? Why does it have to be them two? Wait, why am I thinking about this? Nevermind._ Ranma continued, "I would never kiss her, instead I would kiss you if I were to pick!"

"Y-you jerk!" Akane said, blushing as she throws him back down on the roof. "Stay like that for all I care!" Then she stomps off. In her head, she thought, _Would she really do that? Oh man... Why did I throw Ranma up there?! I should know well enough that she's paralyzed! Oh well, what's done is done._

"Akane! Why did you leave me here? Akaaaaaane! What did I dooooo?" Ranma said, hopelessly stuck on top of the house.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were heading to school. It seems as if they were actually earlier enough to not fight against those stupid boys that attack them everyday.

"You didn't have to leave me at the roof last night! I couldn't move!" Ranma said. Akane shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't be saying things right away that comes out of your weird mind!" Akane said, crossing her arms. Nabiki was also with them, and commented on their behavior.

"Wow, you guys are acting practically like a couple. And you both are also early too. What's up with that?" Nabiki asked, smirking. Suddenly, a shadow came straight towards Akane. Akane didn't notice because she was arguing with Nabiki. The shadow was Kodachi in her school uniform, with a wooden sword that she was going to use to attack Akane.

"Akane Tendo! I shall destroy you!" Kodachi shouted, flying straight at her enemy. Ranma noticed, and step in front of her fiancee, and stopped the wooden sword with her hand. She gripped onto the wooden sword, so Kodachi was still in the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ranma said, with a fierce frown. Akane looked at up, and saw Kodachi.

"K-Kodachi? What are you doing?" Akane said, sweat dropping. Ranma lets go of the sword and backs up. Kodachi stands up.

"Oh ho ho ho! I'm here to see my Ranma-darling!" Kodachi responded with confidence. When Ranma heard this, she walks behind Akane. Ranma thought, _Crap! I don't want her to find out. I'm still in my normal form, so it's okay for now._

"And who are you?" Kodachi asked the redhead. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Uh... Some unimportant person you don't have to know. Carry on..." Ranma said, wanting her to go away. Kodachi walks closer, and examines Ranma.

"Hmmm... You seem familiar... Aren't you..." Kodachi said, trying to guess. Ranma thought, _Oh no! She found out! I'm going to die!_ Kodachi continued, "You happened to be my Ranma-darling's sister?" Ranma sweat dropped, and thought, _Thank god._

"Uh... Yeah, sure! Whatever you say... Haha...ha..." Ranma said, laughing with little confidence. Kodachi widened her eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you, my sister-in-law!" Kodachi said, with excitement. Ranma and Akane raised their brows.

"What? I cannot allow this!" Kuno shouted from few feet away. He continued. "Pig-tailed girl shall be mine, not to be my sister-in-law!" Kodachi shot a glare at Kuno, but he fights back with a glare too.

"My sister dear... It would be my honor, as the oldest child of the family, to do marriage first!" Kuno yelled at Kodachi.

"Hmmmph. I can do whatever I want. Akane Tendo." Kodachi said. Akane looked up with a frown.

"What do you want now?" Akane said with autotone.

"Who are you to Ranma-darling?" Kodachi asked. Akane and Ranma sweat dropped. Ranma looked at Akane, who seems to be having a hard time thinking of the answer.

"Hey, just tell her that you just friends wi-" Ranma suggested while whispering, but was interrupted by Akane strong, sudden answer.

"We are fiancees!" Akane said with confidence. She thought, _It would be a good time to bring this up, since we are talking about the boy form of Ranma._ Kodachi and Kuno widen their eyes. Ranma decided to play along.

"Yup! Akane's my sister-in-law! Sorry to break it to you guys!" Ranma said, with excitement. Ranma thought, _This might turn out well actually..._ "Anyways, we have to get going to class, right Akane?" Ranma grabs her fiancee's hand, and guided her to school. But they were stopped.

"No, I cannot accept this. Here's a deal, let's make Ranma-darling a reward at the contest. If you win, I'll leave him alone, or if I win, I shall have him." Kodachi said, smirking. She thought, _I know some tricks in my sleeves for the contest... I know I will win for sure._

Akane gripped her hands, she knew that she doesn't want this... but it's a challenge given from her enemy, of course she won't give up.

"Fine! See you there!" Akane said, as she grabs Ranma's hand, and drags her to the door of the school. They left the other people outside shocked. Now people are talking about Akane's fiance... but the school has never seen him yet. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Hey... Why can't you just say that we are friends? Why did you go and be like that?" Ranma whispered, while keeping up with Akane's tugging. Akane frowned.

"I'm not going to lose you because of Kodachi." Akane said with confidence, but with a slight blush. Ranma also blushed, but didn't know if she should take it as the friendly way or maybe just to help her out.

"Thanks Akane."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, review, and review! Also, if you want anything else to happen, make sure you put it in the review so I can see if I can write it! Thanks again and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys again! Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter nine! AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next day at the dojo... Akane was in her yellow leotard and was practicing. Ranma was sitting at her usual spot when she watches Akane. Ranma thought, Wow, she has gotten better! Akane throws the clubs at the wall, and twirled the ribbon expertly. Ranma smiled, and clapped for her.

"Wow! Akane, you have indeed gotten better!" Ranma said in excitement. Akane smiled.

"Thanks!" Akane said. She continues to practice with other tools. The pig came into the dojo with some souvenirs. Ranma gets up to take a look, and it turns out to be some books. Ranma picks them up.

"Tokyo? You got these books from Tokyo. Geez P-chan. You got no sense of direction." Ranma said. Akane heard what she said and stopped practicing.

"P-chan is not like Ryoga!" Akane said, frowning. Ranma shrugged.

"Whatever... Continue." Ranma said as she sat back down with P-chan at her side.

"Hmmmph." Akane said as she continued doing what she was doing. She now was practicing with the hoop, and jumps around. Ranma took a look at the ball. She thought, _Hmmmm... Maybe I should move that ball away..._ Before Ranma even stand, it was too late. Akane slipped on the ball, and a crack sound came out. Ranma widen her eyes, and rushes to catch Akane before she lands on the ground.

"Y-you okay? I heard a crack from your ankle..." Ranma said with worry. Akane started to flow down tears.

"No! It hurts like hell!" Akane responded back, with watery eyes. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _Oh no... If she can't walk... Then she will have to be disqualified..._

"Akane... I'm going to get Kasumi. Hang on tight." Ranma said as she runs out the dojo looking for Kasumi.

* * *

At Akane's room, there was the three sisters and Ranma. Akane was laying down on her bed, with the bandage wrapped around her ankle. Nabiki was sitting on the bed, saying nothing, Kasumi made sure the the bandage was being used properly, and Ranma stood in silence.

"Please be more careful, Akane. You will have to quit that contest tomorrow." Kasumi said. Akane frowned.

"No! I can't lose to that woman! I'm going!" Akane shouted. She tried to get off the bed, but couldn't. Her ankle was swollen. Ranma crossed her arms.

"You know, I don't mind goin', despite the weird leotard that I hafta wear." Ranma suggested. She thought, _If it's for Akane's sake, then I will my best to help!_ Akane smiled.

"Thanks Ranma! Wait, but since you are supposedly Ranma's sister, don't you think she might easy on you?" Akane then realizes. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _That idea works the best._

"It doesn't matter, as long as I win, she will leave me alone." Ranma answered. "I don't want her chasing after me every single time!" Ranma gripped her fist. Suddenly, Ryoga walked in.

"Well, well, well... Guess you and I will be training a lot tonight! Hehehe..." Ryoga said, as he twistedly smiled.

* * *

The day at the contest. Akane and Ranma walked into Kodachi's school, where the tournament will be held. They both met Kodachi, who was at the entrance.

"Well there, my dear sister-in-law!" Kodachi said, as she jumped and hugged Ranma. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Um... Please get off. I don't feel comfortable." Ranma said, trying to not hurt her weird stalker. Kodachi lets go and laughs. Suddenly, she switches mood, and glares at Akane.

"Akane Tendo. Are you not participating?" Kodachi asked, since Ranma was the one in the leotard. Akane shook her head.

"No. I am injured, so I can't join. I have Ranma do this for me." Akane explained. Kodachi smirked.

"So I guess I will be going against my sister-in-law instead. Oh my. I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Kodachi asked Ranma. Ranma sweat dropped and looked at Akane, then looked down. _Well... Should I tell her my real name? No, it would be too weird to have a brother and sister to have the same name. Hmmm..._

"My name Ran... Ranko. Ranko Saotome." Ranma answered. Kodachi smiled brightly.

"Oh! What a nice name! Just as almost the same as my fiancé's name!" Kodachi said. Ranma sweat dropped.

"He's not your fiancé. You have to beat me first, okay?" Ranma asked. She took out her hand to shake Kodachi's. They both shook.

"May the best win." Kodachi said, and walked away.

* * *

"Will the contestant's enter the ring?" The announcer said. The door opened the way for Akane and Ranma. Ranma did a somersault, and landed on the stage. She wave to everyone. She thought, _Since no one here and from my school don't know me very well, I guess it's safe to say my fake name._ Then Kodachi appear from the ceiling, in a wedding dress. She lands onto the stage.

"This is Kodachi Kuno! Representing St. Herebeke." The announcer said, as she turned over to Ranma. "And this is?"

"The name's Ranko Saotome!" Ranma said as she speaked into the microphone that was handed to her. There were lots of murmurs among the crowd. Ranma sweat dropped, _I hope they fell for it... Could be a fifty-fifty chance..._

"Okay, you know the rules! Start!" The announcer shouts, as Ranma and Kodachi clashed into each other. Ranma whipped out her ribbon, and starts aiming at her opponent, while Kodachi avoids. Suddenly, Kodachi jumps up high, and throws a hoop. Ranma dodged it, and see that it has cut down part of the stage. Ranma sweat dropped. She thought, _Are these even considered safe?_ Then she heard someone call out,

"Watch out!" Akane shouted, as Kodachi throws pins at Ranma, who was still dazed at the hoop accident. She snapped back to reality, and blocks them with her pins. When Kodachi stopped, a bunch of pins fell onto the ground.

"Wow, pretty fascinating." Ranma said, as she gets ready in her battle stance. Kodachi smirked.

"I do the best of my ability." Kodachi said, as she lunged towards the redhead. At a great timing, Ranma jumps up, and kicks Kodachi out of the stadium. Ranma smirked, and thought, _Yes finally!_ Kodachi tries to prevent herself from touching the ground, and grabs onto one of Ranma's leg and pulls her down to the front as they land.

"Ack!" Ranma squealed, as she widen her eyes. She was about to hit the floor, but had her arm cling onto the stadium's handle. Kodachi was still holding onto her, and she somersaulted into the air and leaped back to the stadium. Ranma was stuck, hanging onto the edge of the stage.

"Oh ho ho ho! You are going to need perfect structure of the body to be able to flip back over here! Oh ho ho ho!" Kodachi laughed. She comes over to Ranma, and start to ungrip Ranma's hand from the bar gently. Ranma thought, _Shit! I'm going to fall and lose! Oh man..._ Ranma focuses carefully, and flips over to kick at Kodachi's face. Then she thought, _Wait! No physical contact! Crap!_ She flips over Kodachi and lands on her feet of the stadium.

"You are quite good. Just like your brother." Kodachi smirked. Ranma was panting and sweating all over.

"Shuddup. I ain't losing!" Ranma shouts as she lunges towards Kodachi. She tries to attack with a pin. Of course, Kodachi dodged, but didn't realize that Ranma had her wrapped in ribbon.

"B-but how?" Kodachi said, sweat dropping. Ranma glared at her.

"That's what you get for underestimatin' me!" Ranma said, smirking. As Kodachi was trapped in the ribbon, Ranma pushes her down with her finger. Kodachi lands with a big bump, and the announcer calls out.

"Kodachi is down! 3..." Kodachi squirms in her trap. "2..." It was too late, Kodachi couldn't untie it. "...1... Ranko is the winner!" The announcer said. Ranma smirked and looked down at Kodachi. She thought, _Sorry, I had to tie at four ends quickly to finish this match..._ As the crowd goes cheering for Ranma, she notices Kodachi tearing up.

Feeling pity for Kodachi, she crouches down, and helps untie her opponent. Kodachi looks down in shame. Ranma saw this, and said,

"You know, we can do this again sometime! I'm sure we have a great time!" Ranma said, as she finishes up untying. Both got up, and Kodachi looked at her rival.

"You are the first ever to beat me at this contest. I'm proud to call you my rival, Ranko." Kodachi said, failing to smile. Ranma smiled gently, and held out her hand.

"C'mon, let's do this again next time!" Ranma suggested again. Kodachi slowly wiped away her tears, and used her other hand to shake Ranma's.

"It was a good battle. We shall do this again. Thank you." Kodachi said, finally smiling.

* * *

On the way back home, Ranma and Akane were walking together. Ranma sighed.

"Wow, I'm glad she's in good terms with me now. I guess she won't be chasing after my boy side." Ranma said. She was walking on the fence. Akane smiled, and looked at P-chan, who was in her arms.

"You must have liked it when Kodachi went all over on you that night." Akane teased. Ranma blushed, and lost her balance. She fell into the open sewer. He gets up, and tries to drench out the wet water on his clothes.

"Hey! Like I said, she was gonna molest me! I didn't want to!" Ranma shouted, and crossing her arms.

It was getting dark outside, Ranma and Genma were in their cursed form. They were practicing outside, until Kuno kicked away the panda, sending the animal towards the sky.

"What the? What are you doing? Kuno?" Ranma said, with dissapointment. He thought since Kodachi would leave him alone, Kuno might as well do so. But no, he still comes. Kuno raised his brows.

"Are you pigtailed girl's brother? I can tell that she has been talking about me, since you know my name." Kuno asked, flipping his hair. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah sure, what do you want from me... my sister?" Ranma asked. Kuno smirked.

"Here, give this flower to pigtail girl." Kuno says. With that, he kicks Ranma into the pool nearby, and jumps away. Ranma gets up.

"What the hell? What's the point of kicking me into the pond when I'm already a boy. Geez." Ranma sighs as he gets up, sits down on the balcony. He looks at the red flowers.

"Wow... Like he's actually gonna impress me when I have no desire to date him... Ah! That's hot!" Ranma screamed, jumping off her seat. She looked up to see Kasumi, with a hot kettle.

"You told me you needed hot water, so I poured some on your head... Did I do it to much?" Kasumi said, putting her hand to her mouth. Ranma sweat dropped. You know you can never say no to an innocent girl like Kasumi.

"Nah, it wasn't that hot. No worries, and thanks!" Ranma said, smiling. Kasumi bowed and walked away. Ranma was by herself, and looked out at the moon. She thought, _Sigh... How peaceful... What the?_ Kodachi appeared right in her eyes.

"K-Kodachi! What are you doing here? Let's do our battle next time, not now okay?" Ranma said, backing away. She was really tired, and wanted to get sleep, so she tries to avoid her 'stalker'.

"Oh ho ho ho. Sister-in-law, I wasn't planning to battle you yet! I just wanted to give this flower to your brother!" Kodachi said, handing the blue flower to Ranma. Ranma thought, _I thought she was going to leave me alone! How annoying can this get?!_

"O-okay... but I thought we already talked about-" Ranma says, as she was interrupted by Kodachi, as she jumped away. Ranma thought, _What the hell? Where are they coming from? Anyways... I need to get rid of them. Like hell I wanted these stupid flowers._ Ranma carries the two flowers in her arms and walked into household. Nabiki was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey Nabiki, here's something for ya." Ranma said, handing out the blue flower to Nabiki. She thought, _I might as well give it to the people who are taking care of me._ Nabiki turned around with a dope face.

"What do you want, Ranma? ... Are these flowers that you are giving me?" Nabiki asked, smirking.

"Sure, why not. I don't wanna waste 'em." Ranma said, smiling. Nabiki blushed, and gets up to take the flowers.

"T-thanks... Hey, Ranma..." Nabiki said, looking down.

"What's up?" Ranma said. She thought,_ I guess I can give this red flower to Akane. Then my arms are free to go. Man, and where is Ryoga? I still need to talk to him about taking advantage of Akane! I hope he will sto-_ Ranma's thoughts were caught off as Nabiki hugged her from behind.

"Nabiki? What's going on?" Ranma said, sweat dropping. "I'm just giving you the flowers because like I said, I don't wanna waste 'em..." she tries to explain, and Nabiki suddenly lets go. Akane appeared at the doorway.

"Um... What was going on?" Akane asked, looking a little bit confused, but maybe mad. Nabiki didn't say anything, and Ranma shrugged.

"Here, this one is for you." Ranma said, handing the red flower to Akane. Akane took the flower and looked at Ranma.

"For me?" Akane asked innocently. Ranma nodded and smiled. Akane smiled back, and jumped to hug Ranma. Ranma hugged back... Well, they were hugging for a few seconds longer than what Nabiki had.

While they do that, Nabiki had an evil aura around herself and thought, _What happened to perfect moment between me and Ranma? Akane had to walk in and ruin my chance! Whatever, it's obviously Ranma likes her more than me. Fine, I'll play the game too._ Nabiki wrapped her arms around one of Ranma's arm, and pulled tightly.

"Hey Ranma! Are you playing with our feelings?" Nabiki said, loud enough so that Akane could hear. Ranma lets go of both and raised her brow.

"Escuse me? What?" Ranma said, as if she has been accused of something. Nabiki smirked, and thought _This is going right into my plan. Of course this will make Akane piss off._

"Why give the flower to Akane when you already gave one to me first? You can only have one lover!" Nabiki screamed, pretending to be upset. Ranma sweat dropped, and looked at Akane, who was glaring at her fiancee.

"What? No! I thought I told you not to take it the wrong way, Nabiki!" Ranma said, waving her hands. She thought, _I have a feeling she wants to piss Akane off..._

"So explain why I have this flower?" Akane asked. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

"Oh my god! Why don't you get it? It's not like I wanted to date you both!" Ranma shouted, closing her eyes. Few seconds later if silence, Ranma opens her eyes to find two fists coming straight to her face.

* * *

At a ice cream store, there sat Ranma and Akane, along with P-chan. A waitress walks over, and places Ranma's ice cream on the table.

"Thanks! Aw man, it's been forever I have eaten one!" Ranma said, while digging into the ice cream bowl, and shoving some in her mouth messily. Akane sweat dropped.

"Don't you have any manners? Girls don't wolf down their food." Akane said, feeding P-chan. Ranma shrugged.

"Yeah right. Oh! Here, I want this chocolate ice cream here! It looks reaaaal good!" Ranma said with excitement. Akane shrugged, and puts more ice cream into P-chan's mouth.

"Hey! Don't feed it to him! Feed it to me!" Ranma said, crossing her arms.

"What are you? A little girl? I honestly can't believe that you are my fiancee." Akane said, sighing. Suddenly P-chan starts coughing like it didn't know that it's crush is engaged to their enemy. Akane puts back the spoon and starts patting gently onto P-chan's back.

"Are you okay, P-chan?" Akane asked. The pig nodded, but was still coughing... squeaking... Ranma saw this.

"Hey, hold a second. Lemme get you some water." Ranma said, grabbing her empty glass, and walked off towards the counter. Akane smiled, and talked to P-chan.

"Isn't she a nice person? Look at that, she's getting you water! How cute." Akane said. The pig just looked bored. It still wanted it's revenge, especially now that it found out that Akane's engaged to Ranma. That is something it cannot hold back. Ranma comes back with water, and hands the glass to Akane.

"Here, I don't the water to accidentally pour on me. You can have him drink it." Ranma said, watching as P-chan drinks all of the water. Then Ranma thought, _Actually, the pig form is really cute. Ah! What am I thinking? This is Ryoga I am talking about!_

"Only 30 km from the village is a mountain called the Amesores." The man in the TV announces. Everyone's attention was taken into the TV. In the screen, it shows the land of the Amazons, then three large logs connected to each other, looking like an 'H', but the middle log was a little bit lower. Ranma recognize this area.

"Holy crap! I've been there before!" Ranma said, getting more absorbed to the TV. Suddenly, the wall burst open, to find a light blue haired girl. She had pink sleeved shirt, along with thin red ancient armor. She also had two tools that looked like balls attached to a thick stick. They had rainbow patterned painting on them.

"Ranma." The blue haired girl said, sternly. Ranma sweat dropped, and raised her arms.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?" Ranma said, with a little fear in her cracked voice. Akane looked over to Ranma.

"Do you know this person?" Akane asked, wondering what made Ranma so frightned.

"Ranma. I kill." Shampoo said, frowning. She shifted one of her tools at Ranma.

"W-when did you get to Japan?" Ranma said, getting up.

"I kill!" Shampoo shouted. She aimed at Ranma. Ranma dodges and the tools smashed against the wall behind, and made a gaping hole.

"Can I ever get rid of you?" Ranma shouted, as she pulled down the sheet nearby to camouflage her surroundings. Shampoo looked around, and couldn't find Ranma.

"I think she ran that way." Akane pointed out. Shampoo looked at the direction and gripped her fist.

"Running again? Argggh! I kill you Ranma!" Shampoo shouted, and jumped out of the store. Few seconds later, Ranma comes out the metal drawer, and was panting.

"Was she mad at you or something?" Akane asked. Ranma stood up slowly, patting away the dust on her clothes.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story." Ranma answered back. Akane giggled.

"She awfully looked cute." Akane said.

"Pffft, yeah right. Well, you are cuter than her, so it's all good." Ranma said, teasing her. Akane giggled, and gently pushed her.

"Hey! Quit flirting! What are you going to do with this ruined place? Who is going to pay for all this?" The old man who owned this business shouted at Ranma. Ranma frowned.

"That ain't my fault!"

...

"Who is she?" Akane asked. Ranma and her were walking back home from the destroyed ice cream store.

"Well, ya see... Remember the time when my old man told you that we got our curse from the Jusenkyo springs? Well, the Chinese guy was nice enough to give me hot water, turning back to normal. After that, we walked not too far, but there was the Amazon village. We walked over there to see that their was a fighting contest going on. Then we also saw food, and decided to eat it without anyone knowing... Turned out the food was the prize of the contest. Shampoo won that battle and got pissed off because me and my old man ate the prize." Ranma pauses, and take a breath. Akane nudged her fiancee.

"And?" Akane said, wanting more.

"And so she challenged me. It was reasonable 'cause I did eat her prize, right? So I had to win. What else could I do if I lost? Anyways, so I won. Then for some reason..." Ranma pauses again, but not for a breath. She sweat dropped. "Well, she kinda kiss me on the cheek. But the chinese man told me and my pops that we need to run away. Shampoo gave me the kiss of death. She gives one to whoever defeats her, so that the whole tribe is sworn to kill that woman. Guess what? I'm the target, and I'm not happy about it. Geez, didn't think she would come all the way here just to kill me." Ranma said. Akane raised her brow.

"Wow. That must be hard. Right, P-chan?" Akane said, frowning a little. The pig nodded. They both walked into the household. As Ranma walked in, she saw Shampoo sitting there in the living. Ranma thought, Holy crap! How did she find this place? Oh my god! Oh my god! Ranma runs in the other direction, and dashes towards upstairs. She runs to bathroom, and drenched herself with water. Then he bolts downstairs, and walks into the living room.

"H-Hi... May I help you... Young lady?" Ranma said, trying to be polite, hoping Shampoo won't find out. He sat next to her, while kicking his dad who was in his curse form under the table.

"Where Ranma?" Shampoo asks. Ranma shrugs.

"I don't know who you are looking for... Maybe it's best to look for her outsi-" Ranma was interrupted by Shampoo who pointed at him.

"Ranma?" Shampoo said, inching closer to him. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _Did she find out? Did she?_

"Uh no... I'm not..." Ranma said, trying to sit up straight while Shampoo was feeling his chest.

"Hmm... You man." Shampoo said. Ranma quickly nodded.

"Y-yes! Too bad I'm not a girl, eh?" Ranma said, as he took Shampoo's hands off of him, and hides behind Akane.

"Pssst... I think it's working. It might be fine if she doesn't know that I am the girl Ranma." Ranma whispered into Akane's ears. Akane nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Hey, who are you? Get out of my house, you stranger!" Akane said, as politely as she could. Shampoo looked up and frowned. It seems that she recognized Akane because she was with the female Ranma before.

"You! Where Ranma?" Shampoo said, as she swings one of tool at her. Akane tries to block.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Akane said. Shampoo swings again, and almost hit Akane. Akane landed on the ground with no defense. The light blue haired girl swings at her again, but Ranma kicks it away.

"Hey! That's enough!" Ranma shouted, as the tool went flying and whacked it's owner's head. Shampoo face planted to the ground. Ranma sighed, not even caring if she got hurt. He turned over to help Akane up.

"You okay? Here, take my hand." Ranma said, as he pulled Akane up. Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He thought,_ Huh? Whose arms are these? They are way definitely smaller... but it can't be Akane because she's in front of me._ As Ranma looks at the front, he could see that Akane had an angry face. For no reason, she punched him in the face, and walked away.

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he covers his face. He thought, _Ah... At least it wasn't that bad. Didn't hurt that much. Oh yeah, I can still feel the arms around me._ Ranma turned around to see Shampoo hugging him tightly.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo! What are you doing?" Ranma said, with his hair sticking up. He thought, _Oh god! I remember now! If I defeat an Amazon woman... She would have to give me the kiss of death! Game over for me! She would be chasing after my both sides now! Argh!_

Ranma tries to push her away, but unfortunately, Ryoga was in his normal form. _I'm having some much fun watching this! I'll put more action into this, heh heh._ Ryoga thought. Ryoga pushed Ranma towards Shampoo.

"Ryoga! What the hell!" Ranma said, as Shampoo grabs hold of her enemy. Ranma tries to avoid Shampoo from kissing his cheek.

"L-look, Shampoo. Please, I don't want to do this kiss of death thing! Give me one more chan- Mmmmph!" Ranma was stop talking because it was covered. Their lips came in contact.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! As long as you love the story, I'll try my best to keep up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My school is starting this week... I hope I will survive this. Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Their lips came in contact, and the whole room was silent. Ranma stood there shocked, as Shampoo forces open Ranma's mouth, and sticks in her tongue. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _Gah! What is happening? Is this suppose to feel like kissing a girl? What the hell! This is my first kiss too!_ Soun was there and he started tearing up. The panda was hiding behind Soun in disappointment. Kasumi sat there and said nothing, and Nabiki stood there in awe. Akane had already left before all this had happened. And Ryoga was on the ground laughing. Shampoo finally finishes and takes out her tongue.

"Wo ai ni." Shampoo said, hugging Ranma tightly. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _What's that suppose to mean?_ Ranma tries to push away Shampoo, but for some reason he couldn't. Even if he was in his boy form that should've gave him greater strength.

"She means... I love you." Nabiki translated, as she reads the chinese book. She slams down the book and glares at Ranma.

"Serious? Now you got yourself another girl, what do you know." Nabiki said, suddenly standing up and walking away. Ranma thought, _What's her problem? Is anyone going to help me?_

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo. Please, get off." Ranma said, as he shoved Shampoo away. Soun starts yelling at the panda.

"What's the meaning of this, Genma?" Soun asked. The panda just shook its head, showing that it had no idea.

"Is that your girlfriend, Ranma?" Soun asked, with a twisted evil face. Ranma shivered.

"No way! What makes you think that she's my girlfriend just 'cause she kissed me? Huh?" Ranma yelled. Soun sweat dropped.

"Well you both seem to be very close." Soun said, pointing out that Shampoo has gotten closer to Ranma and hugged him. Ranma sweat dropped.

"No! This is a misunderstanding! I never had an relationship with anyone before!" Ranma screamed.

Outside, Ranma walked out, with Shampoo following him. He was looking for Akane, which he found her doing martial arts.

"Hey Akane." Ranma said, inching away from Shampoo. Akane looked around and glared.

"What do you want?" Akane said with attitude. "Go flirt with your girlfriend for all I care. Just heard from Nabiki about your kiss. Hmmmph!" Akane punches the thick wood like it was no problem. Ranma sweat dropped, and thought, _Thank god I'm not that thick wood... Probably might even end up like that one..._

"Akane! Remember? I told you the story about the Amazon tribe! I guess Shampoo had to forced to marry me due to the rules of the tribe!" Ranma explained, as Shampoo cuddles against him. "If a woman defeats her, she gives the kiss of death, BUT if a man defeats her... She gives the kiss of marriage..." Akane gripped her fist, and punched the next thick wood.

"I don't care. Just do whatever. Besides, our engagement was just a stupid plan between our dads." Akane said. Ranma felt like his heart was torn. He thought, _All this time... I felt something for her... Only for her. But now Nabiki and Shampoo just made it worse..._

"It's not true! Don't say that!" Ranma shouted. He shrugged off Shampoo, and runs to Akane and hugs her. Akane was surprised and blushed.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Akane said, trying to push him away. _But it's Ranma... In boy form... I just can't stand being near a boy! That's not important now!_ Ranma was still holding onto Akane for a few more seconds and lets go. Akane blushed and looked down, while Ranma sighed, hoping he calmed her down. Now Shampoo has seen this scene, and got jealous.

"Ranma mine! Not you!" Shampoo screamed, as she throws one of her heavy ball tools at Akane. Akane dodges it, and walks away like nothing happened. Ranma and Shampoo sweat dropped and thought, _Did she do that unitentionally?_ As Akane walked to the household, to her room, she noticed P-chan.

"P-chan! It's great to see you!" Akane happily said, as she picked up her pet. The pig squealed.

"Oink? Oink, Oink?" The pig said. Akane giggled.

"Your asking why I'm happy? Sigh... I don't know... I just feel this sudden burst of great energy..." Akane smiled as she pets P-chan.

* * *

Ranma was on the roof, and was thinking about lots of things. He was still in his cursed form. _He thought, Sigh... Man, how can this get any worse? Even Akane might plan break the engagement! Wait... Why do I care? Sure I care about Akane and all... but why do I feel so protective of the engagement? Nevermind... Shampoo... She was kind of actually cute... but Akane is way better... Why do I feel hot?_

"Gah! Hot!" Ranma screamed as she jumped off. She turned around to see Ryoga.

"So... I heard you are engaged to Akane... EVEN IF YOU'RE A GIRL?! That is ridiculous. That makes it even easier for me to have her. Besides, girls don't marry, am I right?" Ryoga said, smirking.

"Shuddup! I'll tell Akane about your curse if you do things that are unnecessary! But you have to pour hot water on me?" Ranma said, gripping her fist.

"Hehe... It little bit too late, eh? Shampoo's after you now." Ryoga said, pointing behind Ranma. Ranma turned to see Shampoo coming towards her.

"Holy crap!" Ranma screams as she jumps out of the way. She kicks Ryoga down and runs away. She ran across the neighborhood screaming, as Shampoo swishes her sword at her sworn enemy. Ranma thought, _I will really kill you Ryogaaaaaa!_

* * *

The next morning, Akane wakes up. She seems to be in a good mood. As she sleepily walks down the hallway, she thought, _I might as well wake up Ranma too._ She walks to the visitor's room, and opens the door. There was Ranma and the panda... Along with Shampoo sleeping beside the male Ranma. Akane popped a vein, and walked off to get hot water. When she came back, she spilled a little of the hot water onto Ranma's head. Ranma slowly opened her eyes to see Akane in front of her.

"Oh... Hi Akane... Good morning..." Ranma said, as she slowly gets up an feels something heavy. She looks to see the sleeping Shampoo on her lap. She thought, _Holy crap! How did she get here?!_ Shampoo woke up from her lover's sudden movement and slowly sat up to see her enemy.

"Lover why wake early?... Ranma?!" Shampoo said. Ranma waved her hands.

"Please! Have mercy!" Ranma said as she quickly gets up to run. She runs down the hallway and Shampoo follows. Once Ranma finally manages to reach to the bathroom without Shampoo seeing her, she splashed herself with hot water, and quietly walked downstairs.

Few hours later of escaping Shampoo's grasp, and safely arriving to school in her normal body form, Ranma and Akane were in class, it was lunch time. Ranma was sitting with Akane's friends Sayuri and Yuka.

"Ahh! Finally lunch time! I wasn't able to eat!" Ranma said, wolfing down the food she got from what Akane made for her . Sayuri giggled.

"Hungry? Was something keeping you busy, Ranma-chan?" Sayuri asked, getting a napkin to wipe Ranma's messy mouth. Ranma blushed at the action.

"Um, well... Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ranma said. She thought, _Yeah, Shampoo kept chasing me all the time!_ Akane chuckled, knowing what Ranma was thinking about. Sayuri giggled.

"You looked like a little kid, so I really wanted to wipe the mess on your mouth! So cute!" Sayuri smiled, having sparkles around her. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Hey! I'm 16! Same age as everyone here! Don't treat me like a kid!" Ranma said, crossing her arms and pouting. Yuka spoke up.

"Hey by the way... Sayuri and I were at that gymnastic contest! You were great!" Yuka said, taking a sip from her juice box. Ranma smiled.

"Thanks! It was harder than I expected, but I won anyways!" Ranma said proudly. Yuka continued.

"And didn't you say your name was something like... Ranko? I thought your name was Ranma." Yuka asked, suspiciously. Sayuri looked up, and nodded.

"Yeah, now that I thought about it... Why did you say Ranko?" Sayuri asked, pointing her chopsticks at Ranma. Ranma sweat dropped, and looked at Akane. Akane looked over and gave the 'it's your fault, not mine' look. Ranma looked back down and gulped.

"Uhhhh... Oh I did? Ooops, I probably said it wrong because I was nervous at that time... Just don't worry about it." Ranma said. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They all continued eating. Ranma sighed, and thought, _Thank god! That was scary, I hoped they really fell for it..._ Few minutes later, the wall nearby bursted open. Everyone screamed as they backed away from the damaged wall. It was Shampoo, and she had a pan with food in it.

"Hey Ranma~! Where are you?" Shampoo called for her 'lover', but Ranma already ran for the exit and disappeared. Akane was still at her own table, and acted as if nothing happened. Ranma kept running down the hallway, hurriedly rushing to the boy's bathroom. It was empty, and so Ranma splashed cold water on herself. As he walked out, he realized he needed to go the bathroom. He thought, _Crap! Bad timing!_ He runs back to the bathroom, and goes to the toilet and sits down. He thought, _Something feels wrong here..._ He looked down to see his junk. _Ahhh! I'm in my boy form, but I don't know how to do this thing!_

Ranma stands up to walk out, but happens to see Shampoo walking across the hallway. Ranma sweat dropped, and thought, _Crap! I'm trapped here, and I really need to pee!_ Ranma turned around and stared at the toilet seat.

At least thirty minutes later, Ranma walked out the bathroom, and was blushing. He thought, _So that how you do it... You just had to pull it out, and let it flow... Ew._ Ranma looked around for Shampoo, and tiptoed back to class. Before he could get there, a teacher walked a long.

"Hey, you look unfamiliar. Are you new to school?" The teacher asked. Ranma sweat dropped, and decided to run away, hoping he won't get caught. He finally made the exit, and arrived outside. Ranma panted and thought, _Thank god for the training I've been doing with my dad... _Unfortunately, somehow Shampoo manages to hug him from behind without noticing.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo? H-How?" Ranma said, gulping. He thought, Too be honest, I'm getting tired of being chased around by her as a boy... and being chased to kill as a girl! _How can this be? Sometime later I will have to stop this!_ Ranma backs away from Shampoo.

"Look Shampoo... I got a question for ya." Ranma said, hoping she would hear him out.

"Anything for my lover!" Shampoo said, putting her hands together. Ranma slapped himself in the face.

"Oh okay... Well, why do you want to kill Girl-Ranma?" Ranma asked, gripping his fists, and sweat dropping.

"I give kiss of death to girl Ranma. I kill her!" Shampoo said, frowning, but suddenly smiled. "but boy Ranma I give kiss of marriage!" Shampoo happily said, as she grabs one of his arm and nudges her face on it.

"W-well... Why do you want to marry me? There's got to be someone else! Trust me, I'm... Uh... weird..." Ranma tried to explain.

"You I love." Shampoo ignored his questions, and got closer to his face. Ranma blushed and back away. Hee thought, _Ack! Too close! My first kiss has been already taken from her, and I don't want to do that again! Maybe it's best if I tell her that I'm actually girl-Ranma... Should I?_

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo! Let's make a deal, if you do what I want, I'll do a favor for you, okay?" Ranma asked.

"Yes! You kill Aka-" Shampoo said but interrupted by Ranma.

"No, other than killing Akane, or marrying you. Try again." Ranma said, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm... You kill girl-Ranma!" Shampoo said, frowning. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _Seriously? Yup, I need to tell her._

"Look, Shampoo..." Ranma said. "There's a secret I've been hiding... and I want to show it to you at the Tendo's household."

"Yes! I go!" Shampoo agreed to go there. She wanted to know what he was hiding. She thought, _Does he love me? Does he want to marry me? Is this what he is hiding from me? Squeal~!_

Ranma runs into the neighborhood, with Shampoo following along. As they arrive there, Ranma opened the door.

"Hey I'm back..." Ranma said. He walked towards the living room, where he found everyone eating dinner. Akane saw him.

"Where have you been? I walked home alone! ... What's Shampoo doing with you?" Akane asked, frowning. Ranma shrugged.

"Here, Shampoo. C'mon over here." Ranma said, guiding her near the pond. Ranma grabs a bucket, and gets the water from the pond.

"Watch me carefully. You see me as a boy." Ranma said, as Shampoo nodded happily. Ranma thought, I_ guess this is it... Once she finds out, she will kill me anyways, boy or girl... Sigh... Here we go._ Ranma pours the water on his head, and transformed to her normal self. Shampoo raised her brow.

"Sorry Shampoo... Truth is... I'm girl Ranma. So I don't know if you want to marry me or kill me." Ranma said in disbelief. She thought, _Yup, it's over now, and I will have to leave this place right away._ Shampoo shuddered her shoulders, and glared at her shoulders. She lunges towards Ranma, who lost her balance due to the sudden action. Shampoo had her weapons out and was about to attack Ranma. Ranma thought, _It's over... Huh? Why don't I feel anything?_ Ranma opened her eyes, and see that Shampoo was crying.

"Good bye." Shampoo said her last words and jumped into thin air, but before she was able to lift her feet, Ranma grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't go yet. How about we start over? As friends?" Ranma said, holding out her hand to Shampoo. Shampoo blushed, and shook her head.

"No... I no friend with you. I cannot." Shampoo said, turning away. Ranma shrugged.

"C'mon... Screw the Amazon tribe rules and at least make peace with me... Please?" Ranma said, still having her hand out. Shampoo took few seconds thinking about it. She thought, _If my great grandmother doesn't know about this, then it probably may be fine... As long as she knows she is a boy, then it's okay..._ Shampoo hesitantly turned and walked towards Ranma's hand. Ranma smiled and thought, _So I guess it's okay?_ Shampoo walks towards Ranma, passing the hand, and hugged her suddenly.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?" Ranma said, feeling weak. Shampoo finally smiled.

"Girl-Ranma my friend now," Shampoo said. Ranma felt her shoulders feel light at last. "but boy-Ranma still my lover." Everyone in the living room shouted,

"What?!" Ranma sweat dropped, patting Shampoo on the back. She thought, _as long she doesn't kill me... Then it's all good._

* * *

**I actually had fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven and keep those reviews coming. Thanks to ZodiacR3ap3r for the ongoing reviews. Thanks to Rainbow-Sunned -Spirit for the support! Thanks to tuatara, Richard Ryley and other that have stayed with me along the chapters. Thanks to those who reading! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

At the Municipal Sports Center... Ranma and Akane were skating together, along with friends. They were having fun, as P-chan walks around lost at the rink.

"Now that I had practice, I don't think I should worry about slipping or falling..." Ranma said with confidence. Akane smiled.

"Yeah, last time we came here, you were falling apart! Hahaha!" Akane said, agreeing.

"THAT was last time! Besides, I never had the time to skate! At least I know how to walk on it!" Ranma said, pouting. She came across the pig, and picked it up.

"What are you doing here, P-chan?" Ranma said, smirking. The pig squirms, trying to escape Ranma's grasp. "You better stick near us, or else these girls are gonna take ya. Not like your cute enough anyway."

"Ranma! Be nice to P-chan!" Akane shouted at her fiancee, and takes P-chan away. "Aw, poor you."

Ranma gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. They both continued to skate as Akane carries P-chan in her arms. _This is like heaven_, P-chan thought. One of Akane's friends called them over.

"Akane! Ranma! C'mon over here! Let's take a break!" She shouted. The both nodded and joined them. As they sat down, P-chan sits at the center of the table.

"Awww! He's sooo cute!" The girls squealed, petting him. The pig grinned, loving all attention. Ranma sweat dropped, _Wow... Just wow..._

"So Akane... How about you join the skating club?" One of the girls asked. Akane raised her brow.

"Me? Why?" Akane asked, pointing at herself.

"Because you are so good at it! And Ranma, you should join too! You could use some practice!" The girl suggested. Ranma frowned slightly.

"Are you sayin' that I'm terrible at this? Gee, thanks." Ranma said, sarcastically. The girls giggled. Few minutes later of chatting, the girls went back to skating. Ranma and Akane decided to skate together again. P-chan was still be surrounded by the girls who are giving the love of cuteness at the table. As the two girls skate, an handsome guy comes towards them.

"Hello there, my lovely ladies." The handsome man said.

"H-hi?" Ranma said, backing away few inches.

"Hello." Akane said, still focusing on her skating.

"The name is Mikado Sanzenin, and I would love to take a date with one of you two." He said, as sparkles appear around his good-looking face. The two girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Not interested!" They both said. The giggled, and skate away. Mikado stood there, dumbfounded. He thought, _No girl has ever rejected me before! This will not happen to me again!_ Mikado skates towards Ranma, and forcefully swifts her into his arms. They were in the prince and princess position, as Akane stood there with her eyes wide open.

"Hey! What the heck is your problem?" Ranma shouted at the handsome face. Mikado smiled.

"Be happy that I'm picking you out of all these pretty girls here. Here's my reward..." Mikado said as he got closer to Ranma's lips. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _What is he doing? I don't even know him!_ She punches him in the face, which in result had him let go of Ranma. As she lands, she skates away, and grabs Akane's hand.

"Let's go Akane. This guy may be cute, but he's a creep." Ranma said as she drags her fiancee away from the man. "I'm not gonna let that man kiss me or you." She said to Akane. Akane blushed and thought, _So... She doesn't want anyone kissing me? Could this mean something?_ Akane looked down and blushed even more. Mikado stood there, and thought, _Again? Rejected? No, I'll try my luck again._ He again comes towards the two girls and picks up Ranma, but did it with all his strength to not let her go.

"Okay, seriously let go! Why are you so desperate?!" Ranma screamed at the man. The man smirked and got closer. He held onto Ranma's arms, so she can't escape.

"Hey! Hey! Sto-mmmmph!" Ranma's lips were stopped by his. As he parts away, he puts her down. Ranma had her eyes wide open. As she slowly faces him, she was tearing up. She thought, _He kissed me! I got kissed again! Wahhh!_

"Eeeeek! A molester!" She kicked as hard as she could to Mikado's crotch, and walk towards Akane, sniffling quietly. Akane sweat dropped, and tried to calm her down. Mikado was on the ground holding his crotch.

"Ahhhh! That hurts like hell!" He screamed. Akane grabs Ranma's hand to guide her to the seats. Some girl walks towards Mikado.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" She said, staring at his crotch.

"D-do you even re-realizing what you are lo-looking at? Agh!" Mikado said, suffering in pain. The girl giggled.

"Guess what? I found a panda! I'm keeping him!" The girl said in excitement.

"Azusa, I don't care! I'm in pain and you don't care?!" He shouted at her. Azusa shrugged.

"Not my fault that you were picking up the wrong girl." She said as she skated away to play with her net pet panda.

Back at the table where Ranma and Akane are. Akane was patting on her fiancee's back.

"Hey, at least someone kissed you." Akane said, hoping that would help. Ranma frowned and looked down at the table.

"Geez... I swore that I would never cry as a man... woman... And I cried just because some stupid pervert kissed me!" She said, smashing her fist on the table. "Whatever. I feel like getting soaked up. Hold on, I'm going to the bathroom."

Akane nodded, and she was left alone at the table. She thought, _I hope she will feel better... I would freak out if he kissed me..._ She waited for Ranma, who was in his boy body. He sat back down.

"Good thing that no one was in the girls bathroom, or they would have thought I was a pervert. Anyways, no one has the chance or force to kiss me as a guy." Ranma said. Akane giggled.

"Look at that, first you got kissed by Shampoo. And now he kissed you. Wow, you must be loving your life." Akane said. Ranma pouted.

"Can we leave now? I'm in a bad mood."

* * *

The two girl and P-chan arrived at the Tendo's house. Everyone heard about the news. Kasumi gasped.

"A man kissed you by force? How could he?" Kasumi said with concern. Nabiki, who probably already given up on Ranma because she had no chance with her anyways, spoke up.

"Well yeah, she's so cute that many people can't resist her." Nabiki said, smirking. Ranma sweat dropped.

"I don't think I ever want to kiss anyone again." Ranma said, walking towards the dojo alone. He sits in the center of the dojo and thought about the kiss. Then he shook his head, making that memory go away. Akane walked in, along with hot kettle in her hand.

"Hey, stop pouting. It's just a kiss." Akane said, sitting down in front of him. Ranma looked up.

"Yeah... But I wanted to be kissed for real... not some player who probably kissed a thousands of girls. Plus, he was a stranger!" Ranma said, adding her excuse. "Besides, have you kissed anyone yet?" She asked Akane, who suddenly blushed.

"Um... N-no..." Akane shyly said. Ranma raised her brow.

"A cute girl like you? Haven't been kissed yet? No way." Ranma said with confusion.

"Well, remember that I have men always chasing me around... So I get creeped out if they try to hit on me." Akane explained.

"So you never got your first kiss?" Ranma asked, raising her brow. Akane nodded slowly. Ranma thought, _Maybe... Maybe... I could her first kiss so she doesn't have to worry about it._

"Hey... H-h-how about you... and me... You know..." Ranma said, blushing. Akane also blushed and looked down.

"Wh-what?" She asked, shyly. Ranma blushed harder at Akane's cute face. He gulped and looked everywhere. First he got up, and close the door, and locked it so no one would see.

"Well... Since you never got your first kiss... How about we both... You know..." Ranma said as she slowly sits down in front of Akane.

"We both... kiss?" Akane asked shyly, looking up. Ranma nodded quickly, looking like an idiot.

"I mean, since we are fiancees... We might as well get some progress." Ranma said as he stares at Akane's lips.

"S-sure. But this is not because we l-like each other or anything... R-right?" Akane asked, as she leans in closer.

"Wait, did you wanna kiss me as boy or girl?" Ranma said, sweat dropping as he stared at the kettle that was beside them. Akane smiled.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you have the same soul and heart... You are still you..." Akane said. Ranma widened his eyes, and thought _So I guess I will... get closer..._ Ranma moves in closer, and now they both can feel their breath on each other's lips. They feel soft, angelic lips on theirs, as they savor the moment. Ranma thought, _These lips.. are Akane's... so nice..._ Akane thought, _I'm... kissing Ranma... My first kiss... with Ranma..._ The kiss lasted a few more seconds without them knowing. They parted, and blushed.

"Um... Uh... So that's your... Uh... First kiss, I guess." Ranma said, blushing harder. Akane blushed, and looked down. To break the silence, he grabbed the kettle, and poured it on his head. As she finished, she puts it back down.

"I think I feel better now. I don't have to worry about you kissing other people now... Oh crap." Ranma said, covering her mouth. Akane looked up and turned red.

"What do you mean?" Akane said. Ranma shook her head.

"N-no! That's what I meant! I don't like you or anything!" Ranma said, waving her hands. Akane frowned.

"Hmmmph! I don't like you anyways!" Akane said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever! J-just keep this quiet..." Ranma said, standing up. "Anyways, let's go back to the living room."

* * *

Kasumi received a package. She walks back to the living room where everyone are eating their breakfast. Akane glances over to Kasumi.

"What do you have there Kasumi?" Akane asked. This attracted Ranma's attention as well, and she turned around.

"Yeah, what's that?" Ranma asked, while having chopsticks in her mouth. Kasumi smiled.

"It's for you, Ranma! It says it was from Shampoo, in China!" Kasumi answered, handing the package to Ranma. The redhead grabbed the item, and puts it on the ground gently. She thought, _I'll finish my food first, then check it. I wonder what's in it... Suddenly the package bursted open, and something pink darted towards Ranma._

"Woah! What's that?" Ranma said, startled. She watched as the unknown living thing land on her lap. Akane glanced over to Ranma.

"Oh! It's a cat!" Akane said. Ranma looked at her fiancee, then looked down. The pink cat had an little ponytail tied near below it's chin.

"Awww! What a cute cat!" Ranma said with gentleness. The cat purred, and rubbed against Ranma's lap. Akane scooted over closer to pet the cat, but the cat growled at her. Akane frowned.

"What did I do to you? Geez." Akane said, going back to her seat to finish her breakfast. Kasumi spoke up.

"It seems like the cat is very fond of you, Ranma." Kasumi said. Ranma smiled and looked at the cat.

"Yeah, hahaha." Ranma said, smiling. "I really am fond of cats too..."

"Ahem." Everyone's attention was directly towards Genma.

"It's a good thing I haven't taught you the Cat-Fu techinique." Genma said. Ranma frowned.

"Whaddya mean Cat-Fu?" Ranma asked, while putting the cat to the side.

"Freestyle Cat-Fist Fighting. I was going to teach you it, but since you were a girl, I cut you some slack. I have already given the hard training." Genma explained.

"Woah! Don't put me down like that just 'cause I'm a girl! Anyways... What else?" Ranma shouted.

"Well, I don't really to explain much... But if I taught you this, by now you would scared of cats. This training is when I wrap your body with different sizes of fish, and throw your body into huge groups of hungry cats." Genma explained. Everyone sweatdropped and thought, _What kind of training is that?_

"Well, good that you didn't do that to me! Or I would have made you regret it!" Ranma said, cracking her knuckles. The cat walked back and sat on Ranma's lap again. The redhead pats it's head.

...

It was getting dark outside, and Ranma decided to go take a bath. She gets into the tub and sighs.

"Ahhh... Baths are so nice and relaxing..." Ranma said as she spreaded her arms. She thought, _Now that I think of it... Why did Shampoo send me a cat? And how did it even manage to breathe through the boxes? Maybe there were tiny holes so it had enough air... Whatever._ She sighs again. Few minutes later of relaxation, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ranma? It's Akane! Mind if I join?" Akane shouted through the door. Ranma snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Uh... Yeah! C'mon in!" Ranma said. She thought, _Well I should get used to this, I mean... We are friends... Right?_

"Hold on, I have to change first!" Akane answered back. Ranma sat up straight and kept blushing. She was so distracted that she didn't even realize the pink cat jumped in from the open window. Ranma thought, _Can this get any better? This is heaven! ... Woah!_ The cat pounced on the tub in front of Ranma.

"Oh hey it's you! C'mere! I'll wash you clean if you want!" Ranma said, smiling. She extended her arms for the cat to come. The cat purred happily and jumped into the hot water. Ranma gets the soap so she could wash it, but suddenly, something blue showed up. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Shampoo? B-but how? You... And that cat? No way..." Ranma said, backing away from the naked Shampoo in front of her.

"Yes! I go to Jusenkyo and fall into spring of dead cat!" Shampoo said in her usual accent. She glomps Ranma, who blushed madly at her action.

"L-look... We are friends, right?" Ranma said, hoping she would agree. Shampoo smiled gently.

"No! I taken interest in both boy and girl Ranma!" Shampoo said, giggling. She added, "Also, you need to shave down there!" Ranma blushed.

"W-what? You saw?" Ranma said, putting both her hands down to cover it. Shampoo leans in closer.

"You... I love..." Shampoo whispers into Ranma's ear, and comes closer to her 'lover's' lips. Ranma blushed since Shampoo's body is rubbing against hers. Especially both their chests were touching.

"No... Shampoo... We can't. I have someone else..." Ranma said, putting her hands on Shampoo's shoulders to make her give space between them.

"Then... I try to make you mine!" Shampoo said with confidence as she glomps Ranma again.

"Shampoo! Please!" Ranma said, trying to shove her off her. Shampoo wouldn't let go. Without them noticing, Akane was watching all along.

"Ranma..." Akane said, gripped her fists. Ranma and Shampoo looked up to find Akane standing by the door. At this picture, pretty much Shampoo shoved Ranma's face into her breasts. Akane blushed while frowning.

"I can't believe you!" Akane screamed as she slams the door closed. She stomps away, leaving Ranma stuck with Shampoo.

"Now we alone." Shampoo said, but the way she said it seemed to be... somehow arousing for Ranma. Ranma thought, _Okay, I'm leaving. Now. Or else things will get out of hand. And I really need to explain the situation to Akane. She really came in the wrong timing._ Ranma quicky stood up and got off the bath. She ignored Shampoo, and left the bathroom.

"Hmmmph." Shampoo pouted, as she follows the redhead.

* * *

**Damn this was hawt lemme tell ya that! Please stick around to read more and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Here's chapter twelve and enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning, Akane was sweeping outside. Ranma walked behind towards her. She tapped her fiancee's shoulder.

"Hey Akane." Ranma said, shyly. Akane turned around.

"What do you want?" Akane asked, frowning.

"Well, about last night... When Shampoo and I..." Ranma expained. Akane turned back and kept sweeping.

"Yeah, what about it?" Akane said with attitude. Ranma sighed.

"It wasn't what you think. You know I'm not that kind of girl!" Ranma said, pouting. Akane turned back around again.

"Oh yeah? Then what was what you were doing? When I walked in, all I saw was Shampoo going all over on you, while you're touching her!" Akane shouted. Ranma waved he r hands.

"No. My hands were on her shoulders so I could push her away. C'mon Akane! You know me better than that!" Ranma shouted back. Akane wouldn't take that for an answer, and decided to ignore her. Ranma pouted, turned around, and crossed her arms.

"Fine, believe whatever you want." Ranma said. She thought, _She really misunderstands things!_ Few seconds later, she looked up to see a midget old lady in a green outfit in the sky falling down towards her.

"What the?" Ranma dodges the old lady, and gets ready in her fighting stance. Akane gets startled and turned around.

"Hey! Who is this?" Akane shouted as she uses her broom for protection. The midget grinned.

"You have such small skill, my son-in-law. I could tell by your reflexes just now." The midget said. Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

"Son-in-law?" They both said at the same time. Ranma frowned.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Ranma shouted.

"I'm talking about you Ranma, of course. Shampoo has chosen a strong, healthy man." The old lady said, nodding in approval.

"Uh excuse me? Last time I checked, I am sure that I'm a girl. And Shampoo? Are you related to her?" Ranma scoffs. She crossed her arm and demanded for answers.

"I'm Cologne, Shampoo is my great grand daughter." The old lady said. "And don't worry, I know about your curse, so you can still marry Shampoo, son-in-law."

Ranma sweatdropped and thought, _I think Shampoo forgot to tell her that I'm actually a girl, and my curse is the boy form..._

"Um... I think your facts are wrong. I'm right now in my normal body, and my curse is the boy form." Ranma explained, pointing at herself. Cologne nodded.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you are a girl, you defeated her as a man. Our tribe laws are absolute. If Shampoo does not follow this, then that means she has broken the 3,000 year old law. And we will not allow that." Cologne explained.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, if Shampoo decides not to chase after me, then she will break your tribe's law? Why should I care?" Ranma said. Cologne grinned, and used her staff to poke Ranma in the abdominal. The redhead felt a rush of weird adrenaline going through her. She thought, _Is it just me, or did something just didn't feel right?_

"What did you do to her?" Akane spoke up. She pulls away Ranma, who looked like she was paralyzed. Cologne chuckled.

"We will meet again!" She said as she jumped away with her staff. Akane looked at Ranma, who was still stiff as a rock.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked her fiancee. The redhead snapped back to reality.

"Uh. Yeah... I just feel weird, that's all. Maybe a little sick." Ranma said, grabbing onto Akane's shoulder. The short haired girl held onto Ranma's waist and guides her into the house. On the way, Akane apologizes.

"Sorry about accusing you. Well, I don't even know if you're innocent now that I saw you and Shampoo." Akane said. Ranma looked at her then down.

"I don't blame you. What you saw may have really what it looked like... but honestly, I didn't do a thing. I haven't even explained to you yet." Ranma said. They both got into the dojo to talk. They both sat down, and leaned against the wall.

"Well, explain and I probably will forgive you." Akane demanded. Ranma sighed.

"First things first, remember that pink cat? Well, that's Shampoo's cursed body." Ranma said.

"What? How do you know?" Akane asked with her brows raised.

"We were in the bath, and the cat jumped into the hot water..." Ranma said.

"...And Shampoo showed up?" Akane finished for her. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, and that's how she got there. It wasn't my fault that she was naked in front of me." Ranma said, crossing her arms. Akane sat there and tried to absorb all the information.

"So you are saying that if she was splashed with cold water, she turns to the pink cat. If hot water, she turns back." Akane said. Ranma nodded.

"It's the same for me." Ranma added. Suddenly someone called out for them both.

"Akane! Ranma! It's time to eat!" Kasumi said, as she stood near the dojo's entrance.

"Let's go, Ranma." Akane said, as she grabbed the redhead's hand, and that action made Ranma blush.

"Uh, y-yeah. Let's go." Ranma said as her fiancee pulled her up and walked out the dojo to the living room. As they reach to the livingroom, they knowingly let go of their held hands and walked into the room. Ranma sweat dropped.

"Shampoo? What are you doing here? And what's all these?" Ranma said as she pointed at the food on the table. The table had bowls of noodles with soup, along with other ingredients.

"Ni hao, airen!" Shampoo squealed as she jumped to hug Ranma. The redhead hugged her back.

"Hey Shampoo! I don't know what you said, but I'm just gonna say hi!" Ranma said. She could see that Akane gave her the glare. Ranma sweat dropped and thought, _Seriously? I can't just avoid Shampoo like that! I'm not that mean! Besides, that was just friendly hug!_

"Shampoo and her great grand mother moved around this town! They opened up a chinese restaurant, so they will be staying around for a while." Kasumi said, as she took out another bowl that is for Ranma.

"Oh uh... Okay... Can I have some?" Ranma asked. Shampoo smiled.

"Yes! Please have some!" Shampoo said as she pulled the redhead to the table. "Here! I help you!" The chinese girl said, grabbing the bowl and chopsticks. She uses the chopsticks to pick up some noodles and tries to feed Ranma.

"Uh... No thanks. I'm old enough to feed myself, but thanks Shampoo." Ranma said, trying to smile but sweat dropped. She thought, I_ can still feel Akane's glare on me..._

"No, no, no! I insist!" Shampoo said as she shoved forcefully a huge amount of noodles into Ranma's mouth.

"Hey st-Ooommph!" Ranma had her mouth filled with noodles. As she chews, and swallows, she licked her lips.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Ranma said, as she let's Shampoo feed her. Akane was next to Ranma, and decided to feed her too.

"Here Ranma! This one tastes good!" Akane said as she gives Ranma a mushroom. Ranma blushes but took it anyways. She thought, _She used her chopsticks right? This got to be an indirect kiss... Ack! What am I thinking?!_

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm full." Ranma said as she took a napkin to wipe her messy mouth. She stood up, and patted her stomach.

"Man, that was good." Ranma said, as she smiled to Shampoo. "And uh, thanks Akane." Nabiki watched the whole scene and thought, _Yup, I have no chance for her._

"Wow Ranma, you got a harem right there." Nabiki commented. Ranma looked confused, Shampoo giggled, and Akane glared at her sister.

"Um, whatever you say?" Ranma said in confusion, she had no idea what Nabiki was talking about.

...

That night... Ranma went to take a bath. She accidently turned on cold water, and sprayed herself.

"Crap, turned on cold water by mistake... Here's hot water... Ouch! Why is this so hot? I thought I turned on warm water..." Ranma said, as he turned off the water, and went off to get Kasumi.

"This is warm water." Kasumi said as she put her whole hand in the bath. "Why is this scorching hot for you?"

Ranma shrugged. He touched the water again, and screamed.

"Yeah... I don't know what's going on." Ranma said. Suddenly, Cologne showed up at the window.

"Hehehehe... I gave you the Cat Tongue technique. As cat's tongue cannot handle hot water, so can't your body, son-in-law." Cologne said intelligently. Ranma gripped his fists.

"For the last time, I'm a girl! And what did you do to me?" Ranma said, shouting.

"Hehehe! Are you really a girl? Not that way you are right now. Someday you will be glad that you are a man forever." Cologne said as she hops away.

"What does she mean by that? I want to be in my normal body! I have to find a way!" Ranma said. "Thanks Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded and left the bathroom. That whole night, Ranma spent his time trying to splash hot water on himself without trying to boil himself.

* * *

Ranma walking down the streets. He couldn't stop thinking about his old self. As he ponders, Kuno appears and tries to give him flowers.

"Pigtailed girl! I love you!" Kuno shouted but as he got closer he slightly frowned. "Oh my, my mistake. I guess I thought you were your sister, Ranma Saotome. Anyways, Akane Tendo and Pigtailed girl are mine!" He said as he took out his wooden sword and strikes at Ranma. Ranma blocked the attack, and punches his stomach. In result, Kuno flew away into the air.

"Huh? I wasn't even trying..." Ranma said as he was talking to himself. He thought, _I guess my boy form really does strengthens my attack and defense._

"Hey Ranma!" Akane called out behind. Ranma turned around and smiled. As Akane got closer, she blushed, and thought, _She's handsome when she is a boy..._ "I uh... I... "

"Yeah?" Ranma said as he looked down at her. He was taller than her. As a girl, Ranma was shorter than Akane.

"Ni hao Ranma!" Shampoo said, suddenly appearing.

"Okay, where are you coming from?" Ranma said. He thought, _She must be like a ninja..._

"Come Ranma! You and I have important talk! It about technique my great grand mother give you."

...

At the playground... Ranma leaned against the thick tree, while Akane stood beside him.

"Very happy news! There is pill that cure you! It stop Cat Tongue technique!" Shampoo said. Ranma walked towards her.

"Are you sure about this?" Ranma asked. Shampoo nodded.

"What is this? Why are you helping Ranma? Don't you want to marry her?" Akane scoffs and crossed her arms.

"Shampoo love Ranma very much. I care very much. I help her." Shampoo said, smiling gently to Ranma, who was blushing at Shampoo's comment.

"W-why do you love me? There's got to be someone else you can find!" Ranma said, trying to reason with her. "I mean, it's just a tribe law! It's okay to break it once in a while right?"

"No. I not love Ranma for law, but I love Ranma real." Shampoo said, as she hugs Ranma. The boy lift his hands in the air because of the sudden action.

"Hahaha... So where are we going to get this pill?" Ranma said, trying to avoid the 'romantic moment' with Shampoo, while Akane stood there watching with a frown.

"Go to my cafe, and talk to my great grand mother!"

...

At the Cat Cafe... Ranma slams the door open.

"Hey Cologne! Give me that pill!" Ranma shouted in his low voice. Cologne looked up from her cash register.

"Oh, about time you decided to marry Shampoo." Cologne said. Ranma frowned.

"I ain't marrying nobody!" He said as he walked over to Cologne. He sees that the pill is on her. He thought,_ it's the Phoenix Pill!_

"It's mine!" Ranma shouted as he grabs for it. But Cologne disappeared. He thought, _Crap... I know that my boy form is slower than my normal form... But I have to try anyways!_ Ranma kept trying to grab for the pill but failed terribly. He got kicked out of the cafe and smashed against the wall. Outside, there was Akane and Shampoo.

"Ranma!" They both shouted for him. Ranma stood up slowly in pain, and knew he was no match for Cologne. He needed to get use to this body. Ranma looked down in shame but saw the hiring ad for the Cat Cafe paper in front of him. He picked it up.

"Yes! This is what I want!" Ranma said as he held onto the paper and walked into the cafe.

"Hey Cologne! Aren't you hiring anyone?"

...

"I hear the waiter here is a cute." A girl squealed along with her friends. Another said, "You came to check him out too?" "Why not?"There was a long line adding up to the cafe. Inside, there was Ranma in the green chinese outfit.

"Welcome! And come again!" Ranma said to the girl customers.

"Here son-in-law. Five more orders of noodle soup." Cologne said as she hands over a bowl to Ranma.

"Okay!" Ranma said as he turned around and as quickly as possible tries to get the pill while the food is floating in the air as it seems to the customers. He thought, _I must get it!_ Suddenly Cologne threw the five bowls into the air and Ranma caught them all.

"Be careful or the hot soup will burn you!" Cologne warned as she chuckled. Ranma thought, _Why you..._ All the girl customers were clapping for him. Some were squealing in happiness.

"You are right! This guy is such a hotie! Look at his muscular arms!" Some said. Ranma sweat dropped, and thought, _Should I be enjoying this or crying in the corner?_ And so for few days Ranma has been doing this job, and the cafe has been getting great business.

...

The next day, Ranma left the house to go to work again. He was really tired because he had bags under his eyes. He thought, _I need... To... Get... That pill..._

Few minutes later he arrived at the cafe and right away started to work.

"Thanks and come again!" Ranma said as he puts away the dishes. When he looks at the counter, he saw the pill laying there without Cologne around. He thought,_ Yes! It's wide open!_ He grabs for it, but instead Cologne grabbed it and threw out more orders in the air.

"Eight pieces of dumplings!" She said as she threw the parts of the food. Ranma had to catch them all and there goes the applause again. Few minutes later, Akane came and opened the cafe's door. She thought, _I wonder how Ranma's doing... What the? What is she doing? _He saw him catching all the orders and doing all the stuff like a clown in a circus. He barely manages to stand up and leans against the wall.

"Hahahaha! That was nothin'! Hahaha!" Ranma laughed like a crazy freak. Shampoo runs in.

"Ni hao again Ranma! How cafe doing?" Shampoo asked. Ranma slowly gets up on his aching legs.

"I'm fine..." Ranma said, but of course he's lying. Cologne approaches them.

"Son-in-law, come with me. I have something to show you."

...

"What do ya need to show me, Cologne?" Ranma asked with attitude.

"Here's this technique I want to show you. If you learn this, you will think catching the pill is easy. These are chestnuts, and I'm going to pour them into the fire." Cologne said as she demonstrated. "Watch closely." She swiftly takes all the chestnuts out of the fire without burning her hands. Ranma thought,_ If she do this... Then I can do it too!_

Back at home, Ranma was outside practicing the Roasting Chestnuts on Open Fire technique.

"Ah! That's hot!" Ranma screamed as he pulled back his hand from the fire. He thought, _This isn't fair! The fire hates me!_ His father Genma came along.

"What has gotten into you Ranma? Are you not a man? You should be able to grab chestnuts out of the fire like it's nothing!" Genma said, gripping his fists. Ranma made a dope face, and pointed at the fire.

"Fine then, I will demonstrate it for you..." Genma said as he gets down and tries to grab the chestnuts. But he failed utterly. Ranma sighed and thought, _Maybe there is no way... I know shouldn't give up, but it's impossible!_

"With this pill, you can become woman once again." Someone said. Ranma turned around to see Cologne.

"Seriously, give it to me!" Ranma said. He dashes towards the old lady and tries to get the pill. She blocks all of his attacks, and when they finished, Ranma had writing on his hands. 'Rejected' that's what it said.

"Am I that slow?" Ranma said to himself. Cologne nodded.

"Yes, very slow. Let me show you again." Cologne said as she jumped down the the fire and grabbed the chestnuts out of the fire. The whole family came out and saw her do all these things. Their face were in awe.

"Well, I have to excuse myself. I have to go check on the restaurant." Cologne said as she jumped away. Ranma looked down in shame.

"Are you telling me that I gotta be a man for the rest of my life? I just learned how to go to the bathroom in this stupid body!" Ranma said, about to tear up, but wiped them away anyways. Akane walked up to her fiancé.

"It's okay Ranma... How about we go to this fair? Take your mind off of this, and have fun!" Akane said, comforting him by patting his back.

"A fair?" Ranma asked, standing up straight. Kasumi spoke up.

"Yes, it's where you can have fun, do lots of different activities, and buy souvenirs and more things!" Kasumi explained. Akane nodded.

"Yeah, let's go! Just the two of us!" Akane added. Ranma smiled a little.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and come again! I know I have been making mistakes lately, but blame it on school! Anyways, see ya next time! And review!**

**Next chapter on the 'date' with Ranma and Akane****! Stay alerted!**


	13. Chapter 13

So so so very very very sorry about the delay! School got me really busy, and you have no idea. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and review! I will make sure to update sooner as possible!

I edited the repeated paragraph! Thanks to those that saw it and told me!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

At the fair, there's Akane and Ranma walking together. Ranma is in his regular clothing, red chinese shirt short sleeved, so his muscles were visible. Akane was in her yellow and pink school uniform.

"Come on, loosen up already and have fun." Akane said to her fiancé. She thought, This feels like a date with Ranma... What am I thinking? No, this is just to help Ranma feel less stressed! Her attention snapped back as she sees Ranma walk towards one of the stalls.

"This is no time to have fun! I'm too busy thinking about that pill!" Ranma said as he starts shooting with a toy rifle. He aims at his target and shoots. Akane sweat dropped and thought, You are having fun no matter what you say... Good thing we came.

"Wah! It broke!" A little boy cried out, catching Akane's attention. Akane looked over to Ranma, and can see he can be by himself without her supervising. She decided to help the crying boy.

"Don't cry. Here, I'll get a goldfish for you." Akane said, putting her hands on his shoulders. The boy sniffled.

"R-really?" The boy asked. Akane nodded and smiled. The man who owns this stall spoke up.

"Three dollars for each pop." The owner said. Akane frowned.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Akane asked.

"Well, catch all these fish and you get it free!" The owner guaranteed. Akane rolled up her sleeve.

"Alright! Here I go!" Akane said as she slapped the bubble net against the water, and it popped.

"Huh? That's weird. I just touched the water." Akane said, as the owner handed her another one.

"This time for sure." Akane said, as she tries to catch a fish, but the net popped again. "Again! Again! Again! Again!" She did it several more times but failed on all of them.

"Look Mister, these nets are just useless!" Akane shouted at the owner.

"You think so?" The owner asked. The little boy next to Akane started crying.

"I'm sorry! I really tried!" Akane said as she tries to comfort the boy. Then she heard a lower voice.

"Akane, I can take care of this one. Leave it to me." Ranma said, as he points his thumbs at himself. He grabs one of the bubble nets, and a bowl with water. He thought, Okay, I need to focus and try to get all of them with popping this net... 3, 2, 1! Ranma opened his eyes and swiftly uses the net to catch all the fish. He manages to do so and got another bowl to fill. Once he finished, all the fishes were gone.

"Yeah! Thanks mister!" The little boy said. Ranma sweat dropped.

"It's Ma'am!" Ranma corrected him. Akane smiled.

"Yay! You did it!" Akane said as she hugged him.

"It's n-nothin'." Ranma said, blushing at her action. The owner sweat dropped, and stood up from his chair, and thought, No, if this keeps up, I'm going to be bankrupt!

"Who said you were done? Catch all these piranhas with your barehands, and you can have them all!" The owner said, thinking that Ranma's never going to make it.

"Piece of cake!" Ranma said, cracking his knuckles.

"They will bite, Ranma!" Akane said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. Catch them before they bite! Same thing with the goldfish! I just need to be fast!" Ranma said, smirking. Then he suddenly remembered and thought, Oh yeah! Same with that Roastin' Chestnut thingy! This is going to be a good practice!

Few minutes later, Ranma manages to catch all of them. Thankfully, none of them bit him.

They walked down the streets. Feeling glad he got to go to this place, he decided to let Akane have some fun too.

"Hey Akane, you have some fun too. I can't have all the fun!" Ranma said, putting one of his hand on his fiancee's shoulder. Akane smiled to him.

"I am, but being with you alone more fun..." Akane said as she looked into Ranma's eyes. Ranma blushed and looked down quickly.

"Uh... Uh... M-me too..." Ranma said, stuttering. Akane raised her brow and realized what she had said. She thought, Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that! And she responded back too! Akane also blushed and looked down. They both were alone, and sat on a bench, where it's quiet and peaceful. The moon was bright.

As Ranma stretches and puts his hand down, it touched Akane's which was there first. They both blushed, but didn't move their hands. Ranma decided to speak up.

"Uh... U-uh... Um..." Ranma tries to say something but Akane got a little impatient.

"Y-yes?" Akane said, her face is still red. Ranma gulped.

"D-did you m-mean it... like that way?" Ranma finally spurted out his words. He waited for the answer. Akane raised her brows ad blushed.

"Oh... Um... W-What do you mean?" Akane said, trying to act innocent.

"I meant when you said... you have fun when we are both... alone... What do you mean by that?" Ranma said, getting confident. He moved a little closer, not because he wanted to, but just curious of how will Akane respond. Akane could feel his hand grip her hand a little tighter.

"I uh... About that... I... I..." Akane stuttered, so fascinated by Ranma's sparkling eyes. Ranma got more closer.

"You know... You are really cute when I'm looking at you up close..." Ranma said, without even realizing it. Akane was moved by his words that she also moved in closer. She thought, I don't know if I should be feeling this... Sensation... I want to kiss him so bad... They were only few inches apart... They could feel their theirs breathes on each... Until they were interrupted by loud, obnoxious little boys who were the whole time cheering.

"Yeah! Go get that girl!"

"Kiss her already!"

"Where's my popcorn?"

Then Akane and Ranma popped, their faces faced went red as a tomato. They both thought, Wait... What just happened? They embarrassedly watch each other move away.

" S-Sorry..." Ranma said, as he stared down. Akane stared down as well.

"I'm sorry..." Akane said. Few seconds of silence later, Ranma spoke up.

"Well, it's getting late... I guess we should head home now?" Ranma suggested, still blushing about what happened. He stood up, and held out his hand. Akane nodded, and took it. They walked home without saying anything that night. During that time, there were other couples walking by.

"Wow, what a nice couple these two are!" "I wish I was in that girl's spot!" "That girl is cute." The people whispered as they walked by. Akane and Ranma heard what they were talking, and blushed.

"Ha...Haha... They thought we were a couple..." Ranma said, scratching his head shyly. Then he thought, Oh yeah! It's probably because we are holding hands right now... Wow, we really look like a couple...

"Yeah... But I think we... might be a good couple." Akane said, giggling. Ranma smiled, and nodded.

"I agree."

-slash-

Ranma felt more relaxed, and confidently decided to take that Phoenix Pill once and for all.

"I can't wait to get that pill in my hands so I can turn back to my normal self!" Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles. Akane was right beside him, chuckling.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, Ranma." Akane said, smiling. They both were walking Ranma raises his fist.

"Today is the day I shall become a girl once again!" Ranma shouted out loud before barging into the Cat Cafe. Akane stood, sweat dropped, and thought, There are people around so stop screaming out like that because they will get the wrong idea... Then she walked into the cafe.

"Hey Cologne! I will stop you here, today!" Ranma angerly shouted as he pointed his finger towards the old lady.

"Try me." Cologne said smirking. The customers murmurs around, saying something like That boy looks really cute when he is angry. Ranma gripped his fist. He dashes towards Cologne and when he got close enough, he tries to snatch it. He failed. He thought, And I was so close too!

Suddenly, the spot where Ranma was on opened quickly, resulting him falling into a dark area. Where am I? What did that witch do?, Ranma thought.

As he looks around, he saw three figures escalated towards him. What the?, he thought. The figures were a armed pig, some old man with horns, and a monkey with a red staff. Am I in a haunted house or something? They better not mess with me! They started to attack him their weapons. Oh okay, they will regret it. He strikes with his punches, but realizes it was no good, since his attacks went through and misses. What? Wait... Oh I see how this is. Ranma jumps high and hangs onto the ceiling.

"Ah ha! Of course it's you, Cologne!" He shouted as he jumped back down to retrieve that pill. He high jump kicks Cologne who dodged his attacks, and hopped away into a room that had light. Where she goin' at? Gah, I better follow her anyways. And so he did, by the time he reached to the room, it was hot spring room. What da heck is this?! I'm not used to the hot water yet! Is she trying to get me killed? Ranma thought.

He looked around and saw his enemy who was in the middle of the hot spring, but riding on a small boat.

"If you want to get this pill, you will have to swim across this!" She shouted and smirked. Of course she's never going to get this far, Cologne thought as she chuckled. Ranma frowned, and cracked her knuckles. What should I do?, he thought and sweat dropped. Well of course, I can't beat the heat of this water... So... He looked down, and looked sideways. Then something caught his glimpse. The red staff! He grabs it and holds onto it.

"Nothing can stop me from getting that pill!" Ranma excitedly shouted as he hold onto the long staff, and jumped across the hot water along it, barely touching it because of his height. Cologne sweat dropped and thought, How is that even possible? Once he gets closer, he shouted.

"Chestnut roasting on a open fire technique!" He shouted as he attacks. Few seconds of trying to get the pill, Cologne smirked.

"It's impossible for you, son-in-law." Cologne said... Or is it possible? Ranma took out the pill from his shirt.

"Lookin' for this?" Ranma smirked as he lifted the pink pill up. Cologne sweat dropped, How did she? How did she manage to get that from me? Ranma made sure he held on the staff tightly and wouldn't fall. I would be too stupid if I fell before eating it, he thought. Lastly, he opens it and pops the pill into his mouth.

"Mmmm... This pill tastes sweet... Sweet..." Ranma said, confusingly. Cologne spoke up.

"Oh yes, just in case I switched it with candy." She said as she jump and kicked Ranma down to the springs.

"Gah! Hot! Get me outta this hell!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Have a nice day!


End file.
